Pyretic Glitch
by Neon Clouds
Summary: Some of the Keepers aren't feeling well. Is it just a coincidence that the Overtakers haven't been bothering them for weeks? A little romance included.
1. The Sickness Begins

**6/19/12**

**Okay so, this is my new story. Officially my first multi-chap! I hope y'all like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Epcot. I do not own any of the Kingdom Keepers. Unrelatedly, I also don't own a water park. But wouldn't that be cool!**

Finn's P.O.V

It was a breathtaking view, watching the fireworks from an island off the coast of China. No, not the real China, but Epcot's China. As some kind of reward for keeping the parks safe, we were taken out to one of the islands in the middle of the lake in Epcot to watch the show.

The cerulean sky illuminated by the full moon was every so often irradiated with the sudden burst of the multicolored sparks. The light phenomenally enlivened the sky; the flares of such explosions leaving a kaleidoscope of colors on the brightened faced beaming up at them. It made the slight glow of our DHI's seem like nothing.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Amanda squealed in excitement next to me. Her eyes shone, overflowing with elation at the sight. Similar expressions spread across the faces of the girls who gaped, caught in between awe and recrementitious wonder.

Hours later, long after the show had ended, long after the park had closed, we remained on the island. Somewhere behind us, Philby and Willa waded in the shallow water along the shore of the small island, talking. Jess had challenged Maybeck to an arm-wrestling contest that quickly grew into an argument about who cheated and who wasn't ready and so on. Charlene, who had been the appointed referee, was standing by, watching them fight, laughing every once in a while at their idiocy.

Amanda caught me glancing around nervously and asked what was wrong. "Nothing," I responded, "It's just kind of weird. We've been here a long time and the O.T.'s haven't come to bother us. It feels wrong. What if they're planning something big?"

"Don't worry about that." she scooted closer, and that's saying something considering she was already basically in my lap. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Finn, everything's fine. Just try to relax."

I gave her a skeptical look, then said, "It's kind of hard when all I hear is Jess and Maybeck screaming over there." She leaned back to look at them and chuckled.

"Screaming's an understatement." She simpered as Maybeck stomped angrily in our direction.

"Amanda, your nuisance of a sister is so annoying. How do you put up with her?" he exclaimed. From behind you could hear Jess mocking him.

"Wow, Maybeck, nuisance. That's a big word for someone with your vocabulary, wouldn't' you say?"

Snickering at Jess' comment, Amanda shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to it." Another snide remark came from Jess, at which point Maybeck turned, "Oh, is that right, Lockhart?"

"Yes, yes it is." She responded snidely. Maybeck walked back to where Jess was, groaning in exasperation.

Amanda called to them, "Please don't rip each other's heads off." That was a promise neither of them would keep. Sniggering, she commented, "I swear, one day they're gonna kill each other."

"Not if I kill them first." I replied jokingly as their argument grew louder, near bursting my eardrums.

From behind, I could hear the sound of splashes and Willa's blithesome giggles. I looked back at her, striding in the water alongside Philby, who was splashing water on her.

"Philby, quit it." She laughed, splashing him back. When he didn't, she shoved him, good-humoredly, and turned to away. Her escape failed when he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back into his arms, causing her to squeal in amusement. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her.

"See," Amanda elbowed me, and I turned to face her. "Everyone's happy. There's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, there was a loud splash from behind us. This was followed by surprised laughter. "Philby!" A soaking wet Willa got up from the water and walked back to shore. Clothes clinging to her skin, hair plastered to her forehead, mock-pout spread across her face. "Well, I don't know how I'm gonna explain _this _when I wake up."

Jess and Charlene were barely able to contain their laughter. "Sorry, Willa." Philby looked so embarrassed. He also appeared fearful and apologetic, making his facial expression even more hilarious.

Willa shrugged, "My brothers have done worse." They came and sat down to join us. Philby hugged her close, not even minding that she was getting him wet.

"I think we should be getting back now." Amanda stated. Everyone began to stand and gathered around in a circle. We all held hands. She whispered to me, "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I smiled down at her. I turned to face the others. "Everyone ready?" They nodded.

I pushed the button.

Amanda's P.O.V

Ah. Saturday. The most amazing, fantastic, perfect day of the week. Then again, I may just be saying that because I'm going out on a date with Finn today but whatever. I hummed to myself happily as I got dressed.

"What are you so happy about?" Jeannie asked in a snooty tone. Lately she has actually been more nice than usual but she was still pretty rude and irritating. And, to my annoyance, still in love with Finn. But I could use that to my advantage on occasion.

"Oh, I'm just going on a date with Finn." I said nonchalantly, teasing her. I laughed a little when I saw her face grow red. "Does that bother you?"

"No!" she said quickly. It was a lie, of course. She cleared her throat. "No, I-I don't care."

Jeannie glanced around the room looking to change the subject, most likely. Her eyes fell on Jess's bed behind me. "Why's she still asleep?"

I turned around and saw that, indeed, Jess was still asleep in her bed. "I don't know." Jeannie saw that I was focusing on Jess and took the opportunity to flee the room. I laughed at her, skipping over to Jess's bed.

"Jess… Wake up, Jess." I shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes groggily. Then, she closed them again, groaning.

"Morning to you, too," I said, rolling my eyes. She however didn't seem to catch my sarcasm.

"Morning." She slurred before lazily burying her face in her pillow. _Is she starting to fall asleep again?_

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep." She muttered into her pillow. _Knew it!_

"No, you're not. You can't just spend the entire day in bed, Jess."

"Yes, I can."

"Come on, Jess." I tugged on her arm.

"No." she grumbled.

"Get up." I continued to pull at her arm.

"No." Then she fell out of bed. I sighed, laughing a little.

"Good morning, floor. How are you this fine morning?" She mumbled to the wooden floor.

"You weren't supposed to fall out." I told her. She turned over to face me and shrugged, grinning. Then, out of nowhere, she erupted into a coughing fit. I squatted on the floor beside her, feeling her forehead with the back of my hand. "Jess, you have a fever."

The fit concluded, allowing her to respond, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Once on her feet, an act she only accomplished with my help, she began climbing back under her covers.

"No, you're not." I persisted. "Jess, you're sick."

About to retort, she began coughing again, now gasping for air. "That's it, I'm staying." I confirmed my decision, sitting down on a vacant spot on her bed.

She shook her head, choking out, "You have a date with Finn."

"I'll just cancel." I replied, reaching for the phone on her dresser. This action was interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell. Moving to the window, I saw Finn standing on the sidewalk, staring up at me with that smile only Finn could pull off, his bike propped next to him. I shook my head at him, mouthing no. He stared up at me, confused.

"Just go. I'm probably going to lie in bed for a while anyways." Jess insisted. I spun around, looking concernedly down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine, but if you need anything, just call me." Then I remembered Ms. Nash confiscated my phone. _Ugh, that woman can really be a pain! _"You know Finn's number, right?"

She nodded. "Go, Amanda."

"Don't stay in bed all day. When I get back, I want to see you up and fully active."

"Okay." She murmured, falling asleep.

"Bye, Jess." I whispered, turning to leave the room. Quietly, I closed the door until I heard the silent click. Heading down the hallway, Jeannie came up to me, likely ready to say something rude in envy of my dating Finn. I stopped her before a single word even formulated in her vocal cords.

"Can you make sure that Jess is okay while I'm gone?" I asked her, quickly. It surprised the both of us; never would I have trusted my own sister's health in the hands of the devil's helper before.

"And why should I do that?" she replied, raising her eyebrows at me, ever so wickedly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if you don't, I'll tell Ms. Nash that you haven't been following the schedule for the computer." I suggested sourly. She hesitated, shifting awkwardly at the fact that I was lording that over her.

"Fine." She responded begrudgingly. In a celebration of my triumph, I smirked, skipping past her to the door and stepping out into the hot Florida atmosphere.

"Hey, beautiful." Finn greeted me full embrace. I giggled as he kissed my cheek, pulling away with the dumbest grin on his face.

"Somebody's happy."

"Well, somebody has the best girlfriend in the world." He helped me onto the handle bars of his bike, a spot that was rather uncomfortable before, but I had grown accustomed to. Finn boarded his bike and began to pedal. The ride to the park was not one without bumps and uneasy swerves, from the near inability of Finn's to be able to see over my shoulder.

As he was able to adjust, a conversation began. "What was with that upstairs?" he asked, peering over my shoulder just in time to see a tree and veer out of harm's way. I probably should have been giving him commands, be his eyes.

"Oh, that. Jess was sick; I thought I should have stayed and taken care of her. She told me to go ahead. I'm sorry. That wasn't very considerate toward you. If I wanted to stay, I should have called earlier."

"That's ridiculous. Amanda, if she was sick, I would have been fine if you wanted to cancel. Is she okay?" His concern for her made me smile. Finn was always so kind and worried for others.

"Yeah. She has a slight fever, though." I responded. By his sudden silence, it seemed he was in deep thought. "What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just I felt a little sick yesterday. I could tell you weren't feeling good either." I considered it for a moment.

"I guess I did feel sort of feverish. I just thought it was the heat, though. I mean, it's spring and we are in Florida." The sweltering heat was presently making me feel like I was going to begin to fry. He shrugged, slowing as we neared the entrance to Magic Kingdom. The weird thing is I could have sworn I felt someone watching us.

**What'd you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Do you have some ideas? Also, does anyone really like the title? If not, does you have any suggestions?**

**Sort of short but that's because I've been busy lately and a little uninspired. Don't worry the next chapters will be both longer and better. Please, please, please REVIEW! One of the reasons I love writing is because you get to make people feel something. Review and give me your opinions, suggestions, thoughts, and so on! R, R, and R! (No matter how much others do just R and R, I will always do R, R, and R!) Read, Review, and Request!**


	2. I'm fine

**6/27/12**

**I know this is a little late. I apologize. You WILL read it and you WILL like it! Jk, threatening is not my thing. But yeah, I would like it if you read it and leave a review! Thank you, kingdom-keepers-rule, for helping me out with my writers block. Let us begin...**

Finn's P.O.V

Amanda and I had been hanging out all day at Magic Kingdom. In spite of the past couple of years, we were actually having a nice day in the park. After some begging on her part, we were in line for Small World. Ever since that day during the first few months of being a DHI, I didn't trust that ride much, but she pleaded to go on. Apparently, it was one of her favorites when she was little.

"What time is it?" Amanda quipped.

"I'm not sure."

She turned, most likely, checking if there was a clock around. Suddenly, she stiffened, and returned to her initial position, looking rather uneasy. Leaning into me, she whispered, "You see that man that just got into the line?"

I looked back and saw a man, not much taller than myself, roughly around the age of forty, standing impatiently at the end of the line. It seemed strange that he found it necessary to wear sunglass when there were so many clouds covering the sun. "Yeah?" I asked.

"He's been on the same ride as us for the past three rides." Her voice rose in slight alertness.

"You don't think he's following us, do you?" In response, Amanda shrugged.

"It's not like it can be such a coincidence. Magic Kingdom is a big park with _a_ _lot_ of rides. And how weird is it for a man his age to be in a park alone. No family, no wife. Nada."

Sneaking a quick glance at him, I realized it was true. It did seem strange that he wasn't with his daughter or _someone_! "If it bothers you that much, do you just want to leave the line."

Amanda hesitated, then asked, "Would you mind?"

I glanced at the Small World ride, "I'm gonna say no. I won't mind, _at all_." I smirked.

She laughed and we weaved our way out of the line, back into the main crowds of the park. It was always so great to walk through the parks. Kids had the most delighted faces, smiles taking over their entire face until I wasn't sure whether it was natural or not for a mouth to stretch so far. Parents were always so glad to spend time with their children. It was a time for happiness.

"Where do you want to go now?" My question seemed to pull Amanda out of her thoughts. A lot of the time, I knew exactly what she was thinking with just one look. Now, I was wishing I could read her mind.

"Can we just stop and get lunch?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." I slid my arm around her waist, at which she giggled approvingly, and led her to a café nearby.

As we strolled toward it, however, I bumped into someone. "Pardon me, young man." A gruff voice apologized before the man walked away. I looked back to see who I'd bumped into and was confused to see it was the same man in the line.

"See!" Amanda whispered, slipping out of my grasp. "Finn, it's not a coincidence. He got out of line just like we did."

"Amanda, calm down. There are a thousand reasons he could have gotten out of line. I'm sure he's not following us."

Yet, I marginally agreed with her. It must have been paranoia. There has been no sign of the O.T.'s in a long time. We were just suspicious, paranoid that anything could be the O.T.'s

What I'd said must have worked, though, because she relaxed a little. "I guess I am being a little unreasonable. Let's just go get something eat." At that moment, we dropped the subject and didn't speak of it for the rest of the day.

Philby's P.O.V

"Philby? What are you doing here?" Leaning against the doorway of her house, still wearing her pajamas, even though it was already noon, was my gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't realized this was an invitation-only residence." I responded, jokingly, causing her to blush slightly.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Won't you come in?" she stepped aside, allowing me to enter. I took the invitation, obliged. She followed, and took a seat on the couch. I chuckled lightly, settling next to her.

"Why are you still in your pajamas, Willa?" Quickly she looked down at her clothing, cheeks turning red. I laughed, "Don't be embarrassed."

She shrugged, still staring at the floor. "I wasn't feeling well and decided it wasn't necessary to get dressed." Looking up at me, she giggled self-consciously. "Now, I'm wishing I had."

She wore purple pajama pants that were a bit too long and a black V-neck tee. This ensemble, added to her height and endearingly cute smile, made her look absolutely adorable. "You look beautiful no matter what." I grinned, leaning down to give her a small kiss. When I pulled away, she beamed up at me. "Now, what was that about not feeling well?"

A sigh escaped her, "I don't know. This morning, I felt a little under the weather." Getting a better look at her, I noticed that her nose was pink and that she did look a little flushed, though not from blushing. I frowned.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." I stated, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. My fingers brushed her burning cheek. She definitely had a fever. "Where's your mother? She should be taking care of you."

"My mom's out of town."

"And your brother?"

"I think he's at work." She could read my expression. "Philby, it's probably nothing. I'm fine." She said, unrelentingly. I sighed. It wasn't unlike Willa to be persistent. However, sometimes, she was too stubborn for her own health.

I pushed myself off the couch and began to search through her kitchen for a pot. Willa, amused, asked, "What are you doing?"

Opening a can of chicken noodle and pouring it into a pot now heating on the stove, I responded, "I am making you soup."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "And why exactly would you do that? I told you that I'm fine, did I not?"

"Yes, but as Kingdom Keepers, we have a tendency to lie." Willa laughed, rolling her eyes. With the soup already at a boil, I joined her on the couch. Sitting beside her, she rested her head on my shoulder. Instinctively, I pulled her into my lap, allowing her to curl into me, her hair tickling my skin. "Your sudden feeling ill wouldn't have anything to do with falling in the water last night, would it?"

She giggled, remembering the night before, "No. It started around yesterday afternoon." I gave her a concerned look, rubbing her back in a lulling way.

"You should rest." Her response to this remark was a shake of the head. Her forehead, buried in the crook of my neck, was warm.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." Staring up at me with her glimmering eyes, words didn't seem to come close to describing just how beautiful she was. "Philby, seriously, you don't have to take care of me."

"But I want to." I insisted, setting her aside to return to the soup that wasn't quite ready yet, but it was getting there. Knowing I needed to find a way to bring down her fever, I grabbed a washcloth and ran in under cold water. Reentering the living room, I found her asleep. I chuckled, leaning down and picking her up bridal-style. "I'm fine." I mimicked her, quietly to myself carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

Jess' P.O.V

"Jeannie, I'm hungry!"

"It's cold in here, Jeannie. Can you close the window?"

"Hey, Jeannie, can I have another pillow?"

"Jeannie, I need, like, Tylenol or something! Ugh, headache!"

"Now it's really hot. Can you open the window?"

"Jeannie, can you get me another blanket?"

"Close that freakin' window!"

"Jeannie!"

"Jeannie!"

"Jeannie!"

I heard the front door open. Jeannie, who, at the moment, had been opening the window again, dashed out of the room. The conversation in the hallway, most likely meant to be heard by me, was between Jeannie and Amanda.

"Thank god your home. You're my savior. That girl is a nightmare!"

"Do you or do you not want me to tell Ms. Nash?" Amanda didn't seem to like her hostility.

There was a pause, a moment where I was sure Jeannie was glaring daggers at her. "Whatever."

In walked Amanda, glaring at me. "Jess, have you been using my asking her to take care of you as a way to torture Jeannie?"

Afraid she was angry at me, I answered, uncertainly, "Yes?"

Surprisingly, she laughed, skipping over to my bed and giving me a high-five. "Nice work." She sat on the edge of my bed and felt my forehead. "You're still a little warm. How're you feeling?"

I shrugged, unable to put together a complete answer. "Better, I guess." Suddenly, a thought came to me. "Are you going to make me miss school on Monday?"

"I don't know. I would but Ms. Nash probably wouldn't allow you to stay." She responded, tucking the blankets around me.

"Good. I need to go."

"I think the fever's making you delirious. You just said you wanted to go to school."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm well aware of what I said. It's just I have a test and Willa's counting on me to be there cuz we're lab partners and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, nerd." She laughed when I gave her an offended scowl.

"I'm not a nerd." I argued, feeling that there was no way on Earth that a hair-dye wearing, bad-boy dating, party maniac like me could be a _nerd_.

Amanda shook her head and teased, "No, no. I'm _sure_ you're not a nerd. You just go to a nerd school, get pretty good grades at said school and-"

"That does not make me a nerd."

"Doesn't it?"

"Well, it's not like you're exceedingly awesome either."

Amanda smirked, "You wish you were as awesome as me."

"Psh, girl, please." I responded. Amanda rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, hearing Ms. Nash call us down for dinner.

"You gonna come and eat?" she asked.

I shook my head, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "I've been trying to avoid throwing up all day, but just the thought of that food makes me feel my stomach lurch."

She laughed, nodding. "Well, get some rest. I'll be back later. I promise I'll try to sneak a snack up here somehow."

And, while most families were sitting at the table, eating a pleasant dinner, she had to eat some kind of slop that may have contained toxic waste for all we know.

The following Monday…

Finn's P.O.V

As soon as I got home, I lugged my backpack upstairs to my room and threw it on the floor, next to an ever-growing pile of clothing. I was exhausted from school. It seemed no matter where I went there was something to be done.

From what I understand, to be done, there was a book report, a science project idea, a geometry packet, a history paper, and studying for a quiz in nearly every subject.

Exhausted, I threw myself onto my bed, hoping I was going to be able to have a little time to sleep before dinner. Thoughts loomed through my head, forcing me to shift so that I was on my back facing the ceiling, my best position for thinking.

I started thinking about Jess and how I felt bad that she was sick. Then there was the matter of the Overtakers not having bothered us in a while, which troubled me. And what was with that man the other day at Magic Kingdom? Was it really paranoia? Or could he have really been following us?

Suddenly, I didn't have much of an urge to sleep. Knowing my mom would probably come around, see the mess on the floor and throw a fit, I decided to use the time to clean my room. I got out of my bed and began to pick the clothes up off the floor. When I plucked up the jacket I wore on Saturday to put it in the hamper, something fell out of the pocket.

I bent over to pick it up and found it was a piece of paper. Unfolding it carefully, I wondered if it was just some kind of scratch paper or a receipt. It turns out it was neither. I read and reread the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

_The sun is heated_

_Though not by fire_

_Take soul to night_

_By wicked desire_

_Flame burns itself cold_

_When left in scorn_

_Blow it out_

_Where evil was born_

The man! When we bumped into each other, he must have slid this into my pocket. But why? What does it mean?

I had no more time to contemplate the topic because next thing I knew my mom was walking into the room, looking concerned. She handed me the phone and said, "It's Dell. He says Willa is in the hospital."

**Cliffy! So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Hospitals, great places to argue

**6/30/12**

**Today I'm gonna get right to it. Go on…READ!**

Monday 1:30 p.m.

Willa's P.O.V

My stomach was knotted, making even the slightest of movements painful. Walking down the hallway was a problem. But, despite this, I had to hold my head up high and pretend nothing was wrong. Like most everything in life, this was easier said than done.

It felt like weights were being pushed down on my abdomen, pressing it until it was ready to burst. The closer it got to the end of the day, it seemed, the more uneasy my internal organs became. By now, it was lunch-time and there were only a couple more periods until the last bell rang and I could go home.

In the cafeteria, Philby and Jess were waiting for me after I bought my lunch. I sat at the table, setting the tray down. Sometimes, their conversations surprise me.

"I'm telling you, they're trying to kill us." Jess said.

"Just because the food here is awful doesn't make it deadly. It's not like they put poison in it or something."

Jess looked down at her food, poking it with her fork, "Honestly, I'm just gonna eat it. It's better than what Ms. Nash feeds us anyways."

I stared at her as she slid a forkful of 'lasagna' into her mouth, wondering how in the world she was going to swallow that muck. This was our routine, though. First, we talk about how nasty the food is, and then we eat it, because it's not like there's anything else to eat. I didn't have much of an appetite, but if I didn't eat something, Philby would know something was up.

Forcing myself not to focus on the look, or the smell, or the feel of it in my mouth, or the taste, I did as she had. I swallowed it as quickly as I could, not allowing myself to spit it out in revulsion.

Meanwhile, they had begun another conversation about the geology test that we had taken Friday. As always, Philby said it was extremely easy while Jess argued it was difficult. On any normal day, by now I would have intervened, saying that Philby studied a lot making it easier for him and that sometimes the information just doesn't stick.

But today, I was too fixated on how hot it was in the cafeteria, even when most days I was freezing. Another thing that kept me busy was the fact that I was having trouble keeping my food down. Suddenly I felt nauseated from just the sight of the food in front of me.

"Willa, you okay?" Jess asked.

I looked up and forced a smile, "Yeah, never better. I just need to return a book to the media center." Bile crept up my throat, adding to the disruptive motion in my stomach.

Trying to ignore this, I gathered my things. "See you in Mr. E's class." I said to Philby. I dumped my lunch in the trash bin and hurried out of the cafeteria.

I threw open the door to the empty girl's bathroom and rushed into one of the stalls. My speed was necessary, I found, because only moments after I entered the stall was I on my knees, heaving into the toilet. I knew the bell would ring any minute, I knew I needed to get to class.

When I was done, I took some toilet paper and wiped my face. I stood, supporting myself with the handle on the door. Taking a steady breath, able to abate the gut-wrenching feeling, I opened the door and went to the sink. Splashing a little water on my face, I heard the warning bell ring.

As I entered the class room, I was surprised to find I was actually one of the first ones. Taking my seat, I took out the homework and began to copy down the agenda that Mr. Eisenower was writing on the board. Understanding that I must have looked sick, I tried to turn slightly away from the door, avoiding being seen by the students.

The last of the students scurried in and the bell rang. Mr. E began his lesson for the day about the Aztec Empire or something of the sort.

"The largest city of the empire was the capital, Tenochtitlan, where Mexico City is found today. At the time of the Spanish conquest in 1500's, Tenochtitlan was one of the biggest cities in the world. It was a city of complexity, including causeways, a network of canals that people used to travel by canoe, and aqueducts." He slowly paced the classroom as he spoke.

Abruptly, signals fired back and forth agonizingly in my brain. I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but it was the most excruciating headache I'd ever had to deal with. I realized I had to go to the nurse.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Angelo?"

"Mr. Eisenower, I'm not feeling well. Could I please go to the nurse?"

He nodded. "Yes, come get a pass."

I stood and suddenly the room was spinning. The temperature of the room dropped. I passed out.

**Three hours later…**

Charlene's P.O.V

I sprinted up to the front desk, "Isabella Angelo?"

The lady pointed down the hall, "Room 167."

"Thank you!" I said, as I ran down the hallway.

She shouted after me, "You don't have to run. It's nothing that serious."

That made me relax a bit and I slowed down. When I got to the room, everybody else was already there. The boys were all around the bed, blocking my view of Willa, bickering. Off to the side, by the wall, Amanda and Jess were talking, looking sort of worried.

"Hello?" Nothing. So I continued trying to get their attention. "Guys?" Ignored once again, I grew quite irritated. I rolled my eyes and pushed the boys out of the way.

"Hey, Charlie." Willa smiled at me, sitting up. She glanced at the others, who, finally deciding to stop fussing, looked as though they just remembered she was in a hospital bed. "It's nice to see _someone _not arguing."

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Great." She gave me a look, like, 'Why wouldn't I be?'

"What happened?"

"She fainted in class. Scared the hell out of the teacher. And me." Philby replied.

Willa remarked, "It was nothing. You're overreacting."

"In case you haven't noticed, Willa, you're in a hospital." Jess pointed out.

"The doctor said I was dehydrated."

Philby added, "He _also_ said that you have a slight fever and that it may have been one of the reasons you fainted."

"Does anyone else find it odd that both she and Jess have fevers?" Amanda spoke up.

Finn turned to her, "If you're suggesting it's the O.T.'s, I won't be exactly against that." He pulled something out of his pocket. A small piece of paper. "I found it in the jacket I wore on Saturday."

"The man put that in your pocket when he bumped into you?" Amanda interrogated. He nodded.

Willa sat cross-legged in the bed, curious. "What man?"

"A man was following us on Saturday at Magic Kingdom." She explained everything.

"What does it say?" I piped up. Finn read it aloud.

"_The sun is heated_

_Though not by fire_

_Take soul to night_

_By wicked desire_

_Flame burns itself cold_

_When left in scorn_

_Blow it out_

_Where evil was born_"

"Well that's helpful." Maybeck sneered. "If there's something we're looking for, they should be more obvious about it."

"It's like Wayne's old messages. They can't be apparent. If the Overtakers find it, it'll be all too easy for them to know what it is." Willa reminded.

The room was silent after she spoke. After a while of not having to worry about the O.T.'s, it felt weird to have to bring them up again. Moments passed, and nobody took a shot at talking. Instead, I did.

"Does this mean we're crossing over again?" Even though it was kind of scary to have to go back to fighting Overtakers, I was actually happy to cross over and look for clues again. It felt…normal.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Okay so what groups are we separating into?" Jess, who had in the meantime come over to Willa's bedside, asked.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Finn questioned. He pointed at her and Willa "You two aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse me?" They chimed simultaneously.

"You're too sick."

Never one to give up easily, or take being called weak lightly, Jess countered, "I for one am not sick anymore. You can't keep me from going."

Amanda stepped forward and felt her forehead, "You're still kinda warm." She swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, well, what does that matter? I feel fine enough to crossover tonight." Arguing, though usually it was with Maybeck, was one of her special skills. She crossed her arms over her chest determinedly.

"I'm the one who controls who crosses over and who doesn't. And I say that neither of you can go." Philby stated.

As I held her hand, I looked down at Willa, her face displaying a deep disappointment. "The doctor said I'm okay and that I can go home tonight." She prompted, hopeful to change their minds.

"No, guys. You really need to stay home and get some rest. How else do you expect to get better?" Amanda urged.

"This is so unfair!" Jess complained, irascibly sitting in the chair. Willa's shoulders slumped, indicating she was upset. I gave her hand a squeeze, causing her to look up.

"Do you really want to go?"

She nodded, eyes pleading. "Can I go?" she turned to the others. "_Please?_"

Amanda's expression changed a little. She was breaking down. Turning to Finn, she seemed to have had a complete transformation in perspective. "Finn, if we're there with them, nothing bad can happen." _Wow, so there _is _power in begging._

"Hey, Amanda's got a point, there." Maybeck agreed. "And, what's the worst that could happen."

Philby motioned to Willa.

"But the doctor did say that the reason she fainted was because she was dehydrated." Jess said. She looked like a lawyer that was progressively changing the minds of the jurors in her very first case.

Something about being talked about rather than talked to, as if she wasn't even there, seemed to offend Willa just a little. Though, as she kept her mouth shut, I think she wasn't going to speak in fear that even the slightest peep out of her would end up jeopardizing their being convinced.

Hesitant for a moment, wavering under the expectant gazes upon him, Finn sighed, "Fine."

Jess smirked, as though to say, 'I rest my case'. With a celebratory laugh, Willa clapped in excitement, "Yay!"

Philby, although I was suspecting was not so enthusiastic about having them crossover when they were sick, smiled at her reaction.

Amanda looked at her watch. "Hey, me and Jess have to go. Ms. Nash would go nuts if we don't get home soon."

"Oh, I gotta go, too" Maybeck said.

Everyone began saying their goodbyes. I watched them leave, waving bye to Willa, repeating, "I hope you feel better."

With a truck-load of homework waiting for me at my house, I knew I had to go too. I turned to Willa. "You've got skills." She grinned at my comment. As I stepped out of the room, I looked back. "I'll see you tonight."

Skipping down the hall, I caught up with Finn. "I really hope nothing happens tonight." He said, tiredly rubbing his hand over his eyes.

I nodded, knowing that sometimes our night-time adventures could get hectic. "Me too." I smiled. "Did you see how happy they were that you let them go?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. But, just to clear up any confusion, it was Amanda who cracked, not me."

"Sure, whatever you say."

**That night…**

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Maybeck asked. We all sat at a table near one of the restaurants in Magic Kingdom, scrutinizing the note before us. It's significance, indefinite. It's meaning, unknown. But we were going to decipher the context, one way or another.

Finn, skimming over the paper quickly, then reviewed the map next to it. He said, "I'd say it's obvious that 'Take soul to night' is us crossing over at night and the Disney characters coming to life."

"What about 'The Sun is heated'?" Amanda observed, "Would that be Small World? The big sun?"

"I don't know. Doesn't this feel sort of like when we were looking for the quill?" Finn said.

"For now, since we have absolutely no idea what this could mean, I say we go to whatever seems the most logical for now." Philby said.

"What about, 'Blow it out'? With wind? Winnie the Pooh?" I suggested.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that would all be too familiar. I think it has deeper meaning than what we see. Maybe even deeper meaning than the ride."

"Yeah, but like Philby said, whatever is most logical. If it has deeper meaning, do you know what it is?" Jess asked. Willa shook her head. "Then, we'll go for what we know first."

"But how the heck are we supposed to know where evil was born?" I questioned.

For a moment, everyone was scanning the map, looking through the attractions. "Walt Disney was the one that made up the characters. He created everything. The princesses, the princes, the fairy godmother. The good. He also created the witches, the kings, the creatures. The evil." Jess spoke up suddenly, "His desk, that's where it was created."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense!" Amanda gave her sister pat on the head, making Jess give her a quizzical look. "Good job."

"So, we're going to Winnie the Pooh, Small World, and the Hall of Presidents." Finn announced. It would be of everyone's best interest to go to the Hall of Presidents because it was the safest, and I expected everyone to start a quarrel about who would go. Surprisingly, it never came. In an actually civilized manner, we decided the groups.

Jess, Amanda, and Philby would go to Winnie the Pooh. I was somewhat relieved when I found out Maybeck and I were checking out Hall of Presidents. But I felt bad because if, for whatever reason, Willa fainted again, it would be in the middle of a live-doll infested ride rather than the somewhere safe. It was too bad that before I could argue, everyone went off.

**Thank, kingdom-keepers-rule, who is the only reason I updated this early. She's been helping me with my stories! REVIEW! Oh, and thanks to that person who reviewed my story Because I Want You. I will write that story about Philby and Willa in the second book.**


	4. All the Wrong Places

**7/6/12**

**Okay so I found this one day. It's a Ridley Pearson interview about KK6!**

** go to y-o-u-tube and search Ridley Pearson Kingdom Keepers Chat and Q&A it was posted April 23, 2012 just so there is no confusion.**

Jess' P.O.V

I was glad that I was able to convince them to let me and Willa crossover because, although it wasn't too great to know that almost every single Disney Villain was after us, it was a wonderful feeling to be on another adventure.

We ran into Fantasyland at full speed, not taking any chances that O.T.'s might see us. Amanda and I followed Philby to the Winnie the Pooh ride. It seemed like any other little kid ride, making it really hard to believe that Willa and Charlie almost drowned in there. Screwing with the control panel, Philby motioned for us to halt. After a while, he came over to us.

"Okay, the ride's on." He told us. "When we get on, be on the lookout for anything that might be a clue."

We nodded. Amanda glanced at me, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

A buggy, made to look like a pot of honey, stopped. We all climbed into it and the ride began. Passing the giant story book, we entered the first scene, where Piglet was holding onto a broom while being spun around. Nearby, Pooh was holding onto a balloon while trying to reach for some honey, while Eeyore supported him. Meanwhile Roo was being blown away as Kanga was trying to hold onto him.

"If there was a place in the ride that would have a clue related to wind, it would be here." Philby informed us.

I scanned the room as well as I could in the little time we spent in the scene before passing the doors into the next. I thought of everything I remembered from the past times I'd been on the ride, but I couldn't think of anything unusual on the ride tonight.

"Did you see anything?" I turned to the others.

"Nope." Amanda responded. Having liked this ride, she came on often, and, if anyone was going to catch something strange, it'd be her.

Philby shook his head also. "Nothing. But stay alert. The clue might be hidden in another part of the ride."

However, Professor Philby was wrong. We went through the entire ride and not a single thing seemed wrong. There weren't any Overtakers that came out and tried to attack us. It was weird that the only thing that seemed wrong was that nothing seemed to be wrong.

"So now what?" I asked. Philby, Amanda, and I stood just outside the ride, wondering what there was to do.

Amanda shrugged. "There's nothing else to do but go back to the apartment.

"No, I meant with the riddle. If it doesn't mean The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, then what does it mean?"

"It could very well still mean Winnie the Pooh, just maybe not something _in _the ride." Philby said. This got both Amanda and my attention. "It could mean something in its history."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure. We can do some research on it, though. See what we can find." He answered.

"Yeah, I guess we could-ow!" Amanda yelped, grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. Something shocked me, like a spark." She unlatched her hand from her arm, revealing, not a blue DHI outline, but a deep red glow.

"What the heck!"

"How did that happened?" Philby asked, gently grabbing her arm, probing it. She yelped again, yanking it away from him.

"Oh, man, that really stings!" She gasped.

"Is it like a bee-sting or something?" I asked.

"Do you see any bees?" Amanda spat, surprising me. A tone of sarcasm was a rare, near nonexistent, thing to hear from her.

"Either way, it's not likely we can get stung while we're in our DHI state." Philby reminded me.

Suddenly I felt an abrupt jolt of electricity on my side, making me yell. Then another on my shoulder, turning the same shade of red as Amanda's "That hurts. What is it?"

"I have no idea. Maybe there's some kind of bug in the server." Philby muttered, texting the others. "We need to get back to the apartment, though. Does it hurt a lot?"

"It hurts a bit but I think I can manage. Mandy?"

She nodded. "Me too."

And so, we made our way to where were supposed to meet.

Willa's P.O.V

"This ride gives me the creeps." I said, entering the boat to It's a Small World. I really didn't know which one was worse. Almost drowning in Winnie the Pooh or being attacked by living dolls? I would have felt a heck of a lot better at Hall of Presidents but you can't always get what you want when you're looking for clues to find a way to defeat fictional villains that come to life and try to kill you.

Finn nodded, glancing around nervously, "I know what you mean. Ever since that day, I've done my best at avoiding this ride."

The boat floated down the path, rocking slightly. The signature song played loudly, making it extremely hard to remain calm.

"Everything seems good so far. Nothing out of the ordinary." Finn observed.

The dolls were watching us as the boat passed by. I knew that they were supposed to do that, but it sent a chill up my spine. "It feels like we're _asking_ them to attack us by coming in here." Studying the scene, I focused on the dolls and the props, nothing else. "Do you think it'll happen again?"

For a moment, Finn was silent, like he was thinking. "I don't think so. But we can never sure of anything."

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He went to check it. "Looks like Philb's group didn't find anything."

I fixed my attention once again on the ride, watching every doll, looking for a clue. "I think it's sort of strange that the riddle means The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and It's a Small World." I said, "I mean, why the same rides from when we were looking for the pen?"

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda bizarre but there weren't any other rides that would go with the riddle."

The ride went on and we didn't speak much. We passed Germany with their windmill. And Ireland, surrounded by green props and only green. And Don Quijote. And Spain with the flamenco dancer and the guitar-player. We floated passed most of the ride already. Even the Sun. But nothing happened.

Throughout the ride, the memory kept coming back. I remembered I still barely knew the Keepers. The dolls coming unhinged and walking off the platform. How it hurt when the dolls bit down on my skin and some blood started to drip out. The way it felt like a dream, seeing them come alive. Then, they stopped attacking us, not because we were hitting them with paddles, or ripping them apart, but because we _smiled _at them.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it. My nerves settled for the most part; we were nearing the end of the ride. There couldn't have been more than three minutes left.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked.

"No. You?"

"Uh-uh."

His phone sounded again. He pulled it out and reviewed the text. "Well, that's weird."

"What?" I asked, taking my attention away from the attraction. He handed me his phone. A text from Philby.

**Philitup: Are you guys getting zapped?**

No matter how long I stared, I couldn't make sense of it. "That peculiar." I looked back up at Finn "You know what it means?"

"I think it means Philby's finally lost it." Finn responded with a laugh.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of electricity on my arm, causing me to drop the phone. I gasped in pain.

Finn reached down into the boat to retrieve his phone. "Sorry, Finn." I rubbed my arm.

"No worries, it's a crappy phone anyways. You okay?"

I checked my arm, now glowing crimson rather than blue. "Yeah, but I think I found out what Philby's text means." Then, something hit me. "Finn, the music stopped."

"That's not normal." He looked around, waiting for dolls to come at us. They didn't. The boat stopped moving.

"Think it's a malfunction?"

"I really don't think so." He replied.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for." I said.

Then, the room went dark. I screamed.

"Oh, crap."

Maybeck's P.O.V

"It's locked." Charlene said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No, Maybeck, I just tried the door three times and three times it wouldn't open."

"Well, no need to get feisty."

She glared at me. Sighing, she shook her head, "Sorry, I just feel bad because we got to come here. Jess and Willa are sick but they went to the more dangerous places."

"Hey, don't worry. Philby and Amanda are with Jess and Finn is with Willa. They're fine."

"You're right, I'm just being ridiculous." She motioned to the door, "It doesn't matter if we can go in the theater anyways. The desk is in the wait-room. This is where we have to look."

I nodded, understanding the logic in what she said. She walked carefully over to the display where the desk was. From behind the glass, we were too far away to see anything if there was a clue in there. I strained to look around the small room the desk was in, to every corner and wall.

She ran her fingers along the wooden frame. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking for a button. Something that might open the door somehow. I've seen it in movies." She stopped, pulling her fingers away. "But movies lie."

"Just keep looking around." I said, walked past the other displays, giving them each a quick scan. Charlene knelt beside the president's seal in the center of the room, observing it.

"What do you think it is we are looking for?" She spoke up.

"A picture, an object, an anagram. Anything I guess."

"Hm. We haven't seen Wayne in a while, I wonder-" She paused, lifting herself cautiously off the ground. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I questioned, curious. Noise means movement. Movement means someone is in here. Something in here means Overtakers.

"The…thud."

I listened carefully, trying to make very little noise. "I don't hear anything."

She wiped her hands nervously at her jeans, "I guess I'm just imagining things."

I huffed, wondering whether that was true or if there really was a sound. "Just forget it. Keep looking."

After a moment in silence, she screamed. "Charlie! What's wrong?"

"Ugh, something shocked me!" She groaned rubbing her neck.

"It's turning red." I came toward her, examining the now dark red glow. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little, but- sh!" She stopped, pressing her finger to her lips indicating for me to be quiet. "Do you hear it now?"

I listened again. Now, I did hear it. It was a thud-no, several thuds-coming from…

The door to the theater burst open. A mob of robot presidents swarmed into the waiting room. "O…M…G!" Charlene's eyes widened as they surrounded us. "What do we do?"

"They're robots. ATTACK!" I began to throw solid kicks and punches. Next to me, Charlene was paralyzed. "Charlie, come on."

"I can't. They look like our presidents." I groaned at her response. If she didn't defend herself, she was going to get caught. And I really didn't want that. Not Charlene. _Wait, do I like her?_

Their wax faces started to become deformed in the heat. "Now they don't." At the sight of them, she freaked out. With a nod, she began to fight too. There were a lot of them but they we're like the pirates. These would fall apart after one, maybe two kicks to the chest.

"Start heading toward the door." She said. Slowly, while battling with the robots, we made our way to the door. In one rapid movement, we slid out the doors. Charlie rushed over to a table nearby and pulled two chairs in front of the door to keep it closed. We could hear the bangs on the door from the other side.

"Let's go. I don't think that'll hold them back for long." I told her. We ran as fast as we could to the apartment where we were going to meet the others.

**I'm sorry last time I only thanked kingdom-keepers-rule. In truth, I should thank kingdom-keepers-rule, Amanda Katniss Granger and AmandaKK1524, who are not only really supportive but amazing, and I mean AMAZING writers! Check out their stories!**

**Please R, R, and R! Read, Review, and Request!**


	5. Oh, great

**7/29/12**

**So so so so SORRY this took so long. At first I had to plan the vacation, then pack for it and now I'm on a trip until the fourteenth. No guarantees I'll get another chapter up until then. Again, sorry!**

Finn's P.O.V

The room went dark. Willa screamed.

"Oh, crap."

"Finn?" Willa's voice quavered.

"I'm here. Just stay close and keep quiet."

Everything remained perfectly silent. All that could be heard was the slight lapping of the water due to the rocks of the boat. No dolls attacked. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

"Let's leave before something bad happens." I said. We both climbed out of the boat. Wading through the cool water, I tried to relax a little. Force myself to believe it was a malfunction. But it isn't easy to convince yourself of something when you know it's a lie.

Then I noticed a symphonic tune began to playing faintly, increasing the feel of eeriness by at least ten percent. The music sounded so familiar, a sinister air to it.

"Does this music sound familiar to you?" I asked Willa. The splashing of feet walking through water not far from me notified me that she was still there.

"Night on the Bald Mountain. It was used in Disney's Fantasia." She informed me. The very production that Chernabog himself appeared in.

"Great. That's just perfect."

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers. "You Keepers make this all too easy." Maleficent cackled. A bright light flashed, momentarily illuminating the entire room. Then a loud noise boomed.

"How the hell? Lightning, really?" I yelled.

"Finn, we should really get out of here." Willa tugged on my arm. "Like, now."

We both sped up, quickly moving through the water, hoping we were nearing the exit. "I don't think she's really here. If she were we would feel cold. I have a feeling it's a recording or something of the sort. They're just trying to scare us."

"Well, I'd say they're doing a pretty good job of it." She replied quietly.

"Don't worry, I think we're just about at the end of the ride. I can almost make out the-"

_BOOM! _In front of us, the ride erupted in flames. Another ball of fire zipped past us from behind slamming into the wall in a burst of flames, red radiance filling the room granting us the ability to see. Willa stood paralyzed, eyes fixed on the wall of fire, deeply concentrated on calculating any possible means of escape. "We're not going to be able to get out this way." She called to me, coughing from the thick smoke in the air.

An additional fireball came at us, missing me by inches, if even. I turned to see Maleficent coming toward us, an evil smirk on her face, conjuring another orb in her hands.

I grabbed Willa's arm and ran at the growing fiery barrier. "Looks like we're going to have to risk it."

Her face scrunched in deliberating hesitance but she didn't slow. Instead she ran harder.

Amanda's P.O.V

"Where are they?" Jess worried. We sat in Wayne's living room, the preferred base. She, Charlie, and I shared the couch, all three of us out of our heads with unease.

"What if something bad happened to them?" Charlene said.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'm sure they're fine." I told her.

"But, then, why are they so late? They wouldn't take this long unless they're hurt."

"She's right, Manda." Jess said. "We should go look for them."

"No," Maybeck cautioned, "Let's wait a while."

"Maybeck, we've been waiting. We need to go find them." Charlie whined.

"What if they were attacked by O.T.'s? Or what if Willa fainted again?"

"That's exactly why I didn't want her and Jess to come." Philby said firmly. Jess glared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine being here!" she snapped. She began to cough briefly, but stopped, knowing it wouldn't help her argument.

"Guys, please don't start." I tried to console them but it was too late.

"You're just like Maybeck sometimes! 'Girls can't fend for themselves. They have to be protected.' It's a bunch of crap!"

"Hey." Maybeck scowled.

"I never said that. I'm just thinking about you guys. Charlene's got a point, Willa could have fainted! And do you think that's healthy? No! It's not! I don't want to see you two get hurt!"

"Philby, that's not what I meant." Charlene said, looking on at them guiltily. "I understand that you're concerned about Willa. But you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't need you to help me! I can very well handle my own life. And, another thing,-" Before she could finish yelling at Philby, the door swing open and in came Finn and Willa, looking frazzled and out of breath. And burnt.

"What happened?" I yelled, running up to them.

"We met up with Maleficent, seemingly unhappy to see us." Willa coughed, collapsing to a sitting position on the floor.

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "After all that time without sign of the O.T.'s, she comes _now_?"

"She threw some fireballs at us. We had to run through some fire, but we're okay." Finn said, coughing to rid his lungs of smoke. I turned to Willa, whose breathing sounded labored.

"You okay, kid? You're not going to pass out on us, are you?" Charlene asked.

"I'm ... fine." she managed between breathes. Charlie helped her to the sofa.

"I'm just glad you guys okay." I moved toward Finn and leaned in to kiss him. Of course, it was amazing.

"Oh, gross. Get a room, would you?" Jess said, glaring at us with disgust. "Don't you ever get tired of attacking each other's faces like that?"

I paused to turn to her. "Don't you ever get tired of making remarks while we do?" I fired back, sending her a purposeful sly smile.

"Let's get out of here before she finds out where we are." Finn said, assembling all of us in a circle. He pushed the button.

Philby's P.O.V

"Get out of here." I pushed Pete off my laptop, his spot for warmth while I was at school. The rule that it was off-limits was further enforced when Willa had crossed over without my knowing. But Pete never really understood the term of 'off-limits'.

We had to cross over again tonight. Something was up. All the Keepers could tell. If not, why would Maleficent attack? Surely not for the sheer pleasure of watching Finn and Willa roast alive, that's not Disney characters work. I typed in the URL for the back door into the DHI server. Navigating to the page where I selected who crossed over I began to enter the DHIs' twenty-six-character ID strings. The window flashed. Oh no. I reentered the URL and, reaching the log-on page, entered my password again. URL NO LONGER AVAILABLE I tried repeatedly, but each time I failed to regain access. It was inevitable. "What!" I shouted. It befuddled me, how the URL was no longer available. _I guess I have to tell the others._

Within ten minutes, we had a video chat set up. In an aftershock of my explanation of what happened, everybody fell in a silence of shock. "Well," Finn was the first to speak. "There goes our plan to search the parks." "Not necessarily. We can't crossover but we can go during the day." I reminded. "And get chased by security or crazed fans? That can't turn out good." Charlene commented. Her visual focus was on the outfits spread out across her bed in her attempt to find the perfect one, but she was able to remain attentive to the conversation.

"Then we'll just use disguises." I said, "Like always."

"The only one that really needs a disguise is Finn. He's the one that always being recognized." Maybeck complained. I could tell his break was nearing its end and that he'd have to return to his shift at Crazy Glaze in minutes by the way he kept turning to check the time.

"But if they see us with some boy wearing glasses and a hoodie, they'll catch on. We all have to wear them, Maybeck. Just live with it." Charlene said.

"And it's not like you wear a disguise anyways," Jess added. She and Amanda shared a computer as Ms. Nash allows only one, which all the girls in the orphanage had to take turns using. "You just show up in whatever and let people take notice that you're a DHI."

Though there was no way to prove for sure I was right, I felt like she was deliberately not looking at the portion of the screen on her computer where my image was shown. I still was confused on what she was so mad about. I was just thinking of their safety, after all.

At her remark, Maybeck sneered, "It's not my clothes. What makes everyone stare is one hundred percent naturally born awesomeness."

"I'm so sure." She said, with a tone of sarcasm.

"Maybe Wayne knows something about why the server's been acting up." Willa said. Sniffling, she pushed aside some locks of hair that had fallen in front of her face, revealing a nose and cheeks pink from being sick. Eyes slightly watery, she stared back at the computer somewhat soporific, as though at any moment she might nod off to sleep.

"You look awful." Maybeck stated. _What a nice thing to say._ I thought, mentally rolling my eyes at him.

"Thanks." Willa replied sarcastically.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I-"

"I know what you meant, Maybeck. I'm just messing with you." She sneezed. Shivering, she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"You okay?" Amanda asked her.

Willa nodded. "Yeah, it's just cold."

"That's not normal." Amanda said. "It's the middle of March."

"You don't think…" Charlie started.

"No, it's not _her_. It's probably just the fever." Willa assured.

"But we need to be careful about that." Finn warned. "Something's obviously up or she wouldn't have attacked us last night. It must have something to do with the note I got from the man."

"So, what are we going to do in the parks anyways? Like, what are we looking for?" Charlene asked, having finally made a decision on the ensemble. It was a wonder to me how the girls we usually early to the meeting, that is, if they always took that long to pick something from their closet.

"I'm not sure. But Willa's right. We should talk to Wayne." I said.

"Well, we have to go on Friday. My aunt would flip if I told her I was going there on a school day." Maybeck stated. A chorus of 'same here's' followed this statement.

"Okay, then, we'll wait until Friday. And after that, it's spring break. Anybody going anywhere?" My question received only no's in reply. "So we can go then, too."

"So, see you guys on Friday." Amanda said, closing the window. Everyone else said their goodbyes and logged off too. _Until Friday._

…

By the time we had all gathered in Frontierland, the sun was already starting to droop lower in the sky.

"We need to do this quickly because the park is going to close in a matter of hours." Finn said hurriedly. "Amanda, Willa, and Maybeck. You go to check out Fantasyland because I have a feeling there was something there that Maleficent didn't want us to find out about. Charlene and I will try to get a hold of Wayne, but I'm not guaranteeing anything because he might still be in hiding. Philby and Jess, you go see if you can find something out about the servers."

"What!" Jess and I yelled out in union.

"No time to complain. Go!" With that everybody dispersed, leaving me, along with an irritated Jess, behind them. Without saying a word, I headed off toward the Disney security offices were. I needed to find out any data. Jess was just a safeguard. She knew nothing much of computers from what I understood.

"Will you slow down?" she called out from behind me irritably.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I retorted as she jogged up to fall into step beside me. "Shut up!" she yelled at me, speeding away. I followed her.

"What is your problem? Really, why are you so mad at me?" I asked, defensively.

"Because you're calling me weak. I hate it when guys belittle me because I'm a girl." She shot back.

"I'm sorry if it came off that way, but that is not at all what I was intending."

"Really?"

"Of course, Jess. You're one of the strongest people I know, both physically and mentally. You're so determined about everything. I would never say that you were weak."

"Then, why were you telling me to stay back?"

I sighed. "I've been telling you, I'm just trying to protect you. You know how dangerous this is and I know you're too stubborn to back down. I just don't want you getting injured."

At first, I thought she was rolling her eyes at me. But, instead, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Thankfully, my body responded quickly and I caught her before she fell. Then, I thought I was going to freak out. Trying to draw as little attention as I could from the lesser amount of remaining visitors, I made my way to Wayne's apartment.

Charlene's P.O.V

"And she just, like, passed out?" Amanda shouted.

We had gone over the story at least two times already. It was very surprising. Both that it happened and that no park guests reacted when it did.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Amanda. It was out of my hands." Philby said.

"I understand." She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jess, still unconscious, was sprawled on the couch. I was staring down at her. Willa, who had look worn out for most of the day, had sat on the chair across from her, doing exactly what I was doing presently, until she couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something?" Maybeck asked. He seemed so sympathetic for that moment, I could barely recognize him.

"We can't, the parks are closed." Finn turned to look out the window, now not being able to see much through the dark night.

"Then, I guess, we're going to have to spend the night." Amanda said.

_Oh, joy, this'll be fun._

**Please, please, please review! REVIEW!**


	6. Overnight

**8/11/12**

**Aha, so I was going to update. Well, here's the chapter. Fresh out of the oven. Now, ain't this a buttery biscuit worth sinking your teeth in?! Sorry, I'm weird at times. Anyways, read it, review it, you know the usual.**

Amanda's P.O.V

As it turns out, making up excuses for not going home was easy. The boy's called their parents and said they were going to stay over Finn's house for a few days. Maybeck's aunt was usually laidback and we wouldn't have to worry about her checking in on them. It was Philby's overprotective mother who we were scared would call.

Our story, lucky us that Willa's mom was out of town, was that we were over her house. I could hear it in Ms. Nash's voice that she was beyond excited that she wasn't going to have to see us for a while.

Now all that was left was to wait for our plan to fall apart and have all our parents find out what's really going on.

"So what's the sleeping arrangement?" I asked, starting to get tired. Already, Maybeck had moved Jess into the bedroom. It scared me, watching him carry her limp, unmoving body. Currently, Dr. Philby was checking her for any reasons she may have fainted.

"You can sleep with Jess." Finn said, sensing my need to be with her. "It's a king-sized bed. We can move Willa there too."

"You'll wake her." Charlene responded.

"We can't just leave her in that chair. It must be immensely uncomfortable. And she's sick." He countered.

"The couch is a shorter distance. It's pretty big."

"Alright." With that, Finn picked up the still-sleeping Willa and carried her to the couch in front of the television.

"There's only one bedroom, though. Where are you guys going to sleep?" I asked.

"We'll sleep in here." Finn replied. That didn't sound tempting. The only things that could even faintly pass as something to sleep on were the futon, a recliner, and a couple of semi-comfortable-looking chairs.

"What?" Maybeck complained. Obviously, it was not of his best interest to sleep in anything other than an actual bed.

"I'm fine with it." Philby said, walking back into the living room.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Our eyes met. Mine pleading, his grave.

"Nothing, from what I can tell. She's perfectly healthy." He said. Frustration bubbled dangerously inside of me.

"She _fainted_! How can she be healthy? There's got to be _something _wrong with her!" I shouted.

This took him by surprise. Actually, all of them. They stared at me, startled by my anger. This only fed to my rage.

"Amanda, I'm not a doctor. If there is anything, I can't tell."

"Of course you're not a doctor." I said, trying to calm down, but not really managing to do so. "You're fifteen."

I groaned miserably and slumped into a chair behind me. "Manda, are you okay?" Finn asked, concerned.

"No, Finn, I'm not. Jess, my sister, is sick. And so is Willa. They fainted and we don't even know why!"

Charlene put her hand on my shoulder. "Amanda, calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not. Because they're sick and we can't even take them to the hospital cuz we're in the middle of frickin' Disney!" It started. My nervous rambling. "And there are O.T.'s running around at night so we can't get out. I mean, what is that! Have you ever stopped to think about how utterly ridiculous that sounds? It's not normal, what we have to go through. Why us? Why-"

Before I even realized what was going on, Finn's lips were on mine and I felt a circuit of electricity run through me. My mind cleared as I kissed him back. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, speaking in a low voice.

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor, okay? Stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Now, do you promise not to get all worked up again?" I nodded, reluctantly. He kissed my cheek. He turned to address the rest of them. "It's twelve thirty. We should get going to sleep."

Unwillingly, the others agreed. "I'll get some blankets." Charlene said, wandering down the hallway and digging through a closet, returning with blankets and pillows and distributed them.

It was when she started to set up a bed on one of the chairs that I stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." She yawned, climbing into it and covering herself with a thick quilt.

"Not here you're not. You're sleeping in the bedroom with me."

"Amanda, you don't have to. I'm okay sleeping out here." She argued.

"Well, I'm not. And there's plenty enough space for a third party in that huge bed. Come on."

"Seriously, you-"

"Charlie. Bedroom. Now." I said, pulling the quilt off of her. She gave me a look that read 'Are you sure?' so I narrowed my eyes at her and pointed to the bedroom. "Your legs do work, don't they? Now go get in that bed."

She laughed. "You can be really weird sometimes, you know? But, thanks."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

We slipped quietly into the room and climbed under the covers, muttering goodnights. And so, everyone went to sleep. That is, everyone _but me_. Easily, I could have let my emotions get the best of me and cried myself to sleep. But I couldn't. Instead, in my anxiousness, I laid awake on the bed for hours, staring at the ceiling.

Shallow breaths came from Charlene, a sure sign that she had drifted into the unconscious state of dreaming. From outside, I could hear slight snoring. I'm not going to point any fingers. Maybeck.

I hugged Jess close to me, not wanting to ever let go. Ever. Because it'd be too hard to. Because I might lose her. Because I need her like she needs me. She was my sister. And that's what I fell asleep trying to remember.

…

"Amanda. Hey, Mandy. Wake up."

"Hmm." I yawned, opening my eyes.

"Morning, gorgeous." Finn pecked my cheek, pulling back with a cheesy grin.

"Hey." I smiled back at him, getting up. "What time is it?"

"About nine."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." I looked past him and stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand in disbelief.

"Man, it feels like I've been asleep for way longer than that. Is she..." I turned to Jess next to me, still as lifeless as ever. I hung my head, disappointed. "Oh."

Finn sat down on the bed beside me and tilted my head up to him. "What did we talk about last night? I told you I don't want you worrying about it. Everything is going to be fine. Don't you trust me?"

"If I'm being honest…" I let the sentence trail off. Then I saw the look on his face. "I'm joking. Sheesh."

He laughed and kissed me one last time before helping me off the bed and leading me into the living room. It smelled good. Fresh breakfast was arranged at the table. Charlene, who had been preparing a batch of pancakes, finally finished and sat down to enjoy the feast.

"Morning, Amanda." She smiled. "We made …well, a little bit of everything. Dig in."

And I did. However, with Maybeck scarfing down big chunks of food at a time, it didn't last long.

Despite the park having just opened less than an hour ago, I could already hear gleeful cheers of children below us.

"Anyone else bored?" Maybeck asked, huffing 'bored' out with disapproval.

"I am." Philby replied, in as much of an exasperated tone as Maybeck. He was beside me at the sink, drying all the plates that I was washing.

They were right. There wasn't much to do in the apartment and, with Jess passed out and Willa still asleep, it was a lot more quiet than we were used to.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything good on TV." Maybeck said, picking up the remote from the coffee table and clicking the power button. The television screen suddenly sprung to life, emitting powerfully concentrated light.

On the couch, Willa stirred. Slowly, she awoke and pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I giggled, sitting beside her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better" she gave me a small smile. Charlene, who had seated herself on the other side of Willa, put her arm around her shoulders and pulled the girl to her. I don't know if she was just lying to me but she certainly didn't look 'better'. She was shaking a little despite the body warmth she got from Charlie.

"Really?" I asked her, unconvinced.

She nodded, then sneezed.

"You're not a very good liar." I felt her forehead with the back of my hand. It wasn't so warm, but I was still worried.

"Here, why don't you girls choose?" Maybeck handed me the remote.  
"Are you sure you want to do that? We might put something G-rated and completely girly."  
"We'll watch whatever you want to." he said.  
"Okay, then." Charlene snatched the remote from me and switched the channel to finding memo. I was glad she put it on. When we stayed with the other fairlies in Maryland and we were actually allowed to watch TV, it was one of Jess' favorites. Plus 'Just keep swimming' did seem to be our motto for a while until we found the keepers. Our new family.  
To my surprise, Maybeck didn't complain that he wanted us to change the channel. After a while I had the urge to go check on jess. Usually my instincts were right. Right now, I had the feeling that she was going to wake up.  
"I'm going to go check on Jess." I said to Charlene as I got up. She nodded, proving that she'd heard me.

I walked over to the room and opened the door slowly. My heart sank when I saw she wasn't awake and smiling at me like I had been expecting.

Subconsciously, I walked over to the bedside and sat on the corner. I held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, there, Jessie. If you can hear me, I really need you to wake up now. First of all, because if you don't, I'll be worried sick. Second, because if you don't I'll be talking to myself right now."

I paused, half-expecting her to respond. When she didn't, I let out a sigh of distress. "Come on, talk to me. Huh, now I know how you felt when I fell unconscious the day Finn first kissed me. Yeah, that was a good day for me. Except for the whole collapsing on the sidewalk thing." Silence. "Is this a one-sided conversation or what?"

Still nothing. I'm always praying she wouldn't speak because something she just _doesn't shut up_! But now, I'm stuck in this stupid stillness. Talk about irony.

Deciding the give it up, I raised myself off the bed. "I'll be in the other room if you decide to wake up." I whispered to her.

As soon as I stepped out of the room, though, I was stabbed in the chest with a sudden anxiety. _You just need some fresh air._ I told myself.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna walk around the park for a while. Do you want me to get anything?"

"I have the sudden craving for rock candy. Can you get me a couple of those?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think we're all good in here." Finn said.

"Okay, then. Be back in a while." I skipped out of the door and down the stairs. Once I was out of the firehouse, I just walked around a bit. I was glad I wasn't recognized by visitors like the others were, this way I didn't have to wear a disguise of some sort.

I'd circled the park twice when I remembered about Charlene's candy. _I didn't bring any money._ Leaving to retrieve the money I'd left in the apartment, I ran back to the firehouse. Bounding up the stairs, I could hear some commotion from upstairs. My pace and heartbeat sped up at the thought of there being trouble.

At the door, I hesitated, preparing myself for the scene that may be behind it. I slung the door open. A large weight was lifted off my chest when I didn't see any blood or O.T.'s or hear anybody screaming.

"Guys?" I walked through the kitchen, setting my jacket on the counter.

Finn came in from the living room. He was smiling. "Amanda, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

I followed him into the living room.

"Hey, Amanda. Are _you _going to explain to me what happened? I'm getting nothing from these people?"

_Jess!_

**Yay! Jess is awake. And it seems her attitude has awoken as well. It's that surprise in the end! Like those snow cones with the gumballs at the bottom.**

**What'd you think? If only there was a way for you to tell me? Oh, wait, there is! The secret is that button down there. You just type up your thoughts and click it and BAM! I know. It's like ESP or something! Go on then!**

**P.S. Enjoy the rest of summer vacation.**


	7. Go To Sleep!

**8/16/12**

**Hey so here's the newest chapter! I'm working on a one-shot so that might be up soon. Thanks so much to everyone reading this story, you guys are awesome! If there are any grammar mistakes I am so sorry! I've been working on this all day like crazy and just finished. Please review!**

**Maybeck's P.O.V**  
"Jess!" Amanda screamed, pure happiness taking the form of a smile on her face as she leapt forward, hugging the daylights out of Jess.  
"What?" Jess asked.  
"You're awake!"  
"Oh my gosh why do you guys keep saying that? Yeah, I know I'm awake. What's so special about that?"  
Amanda stared at her sister, letting go of her. "You're kidding me, right? Jess, you fainted yesterday. Like literally collapsed into Philby's arms in the middle of Disney."  
"Is this a prank? Am I being punked?" Jess asked, looking around for cameras.  
"No, it's not a prank. You really don't know what happened yesterday?" Finn asked.  
"Not the slightest idea. I remember going to school then to Disney. I was paired off with Philby and we yelled at each other a bit. Other than that it's a haze. But then again, so is math most days."  
"We weren't yelling. Quite on the contrary, I was apologizing for being so rude the other night."  
"Oh, right." Jess said, shaking her head, trying to recall the previous day.  
"Whatever, I'm just happy you're awake and okay." Amanda hugged her again. Following her in this charismatic gesture, Charlene and Willa.  
"Enough with the hugging. Oh my god ... Can't ... Breathe." she groaned. They let go, laughing.  
Geez, I do not understand girls.

"Hey." I said to Charlene as I passed through the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Hi." she replied, giving me a smile before going back to preparing the salad. Back in the living room Amanda, Finn and Philby were arguing over what they were going to do with Jess and Willa, who now both had fevers. The two sick girls interrupted every once in a while to point out that they were old enough to take care of themselves.  
"Need any help?" I asked, absentmindedly shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"Um... yeah, actually. Can you start to pit that into seven plates?" she pointed to a pan of chicken and broccoli stir fry.  
"Sure." I did as she said.  
"And after that can you see if you can find some soup for Jess and Willa?"  
"Yeah, okay." I nodded, spooning the last of it onto one of bowls. Slipping past her, I reached the cabinets and began to go through them. "What kind?"  
"Preferably chicken noodle but any is fine." she said.  
I scoured the shelves for any sign of such soup and finally came across a label that read chicken noodle.  
"Found it." I held it up for her to see.  
"Great. Put that into that pot on the stove."  
I was sliding behind her toward the stove when she turned to get the oil and vinegar. Just like that, we were trapped in the narrow passage facing each other. She looked up at me, a good half-a-foot taller than her. I could feel her warm breathe on my neck. I stared into her eyes, deep blue, like bottomless oceans. As I leaned down, about to let our lips meet-

"Hey, are you…oh, um, sorry." Amanda stood at the door of the kitchen, staring at us with a unmistakable curiosity. Before I'd even had time to react, Charlene had jumped away from me, busying herself with ladling the soup into two bowls. "Uh, I just wanted to know if dinner was ready."

"It sure is." Charlene smiled, trying to pretend nothing had happened. However, her cheeks still burned absolutely crimson. Ignoring making eye contact, I helped Charlene to carry the plates out.

"Dinner's ready!" She called to the others while she set the plates on the table. Everybody came and sat at the table.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Willa asked after a long silence, pushing her food aside. After a few bites of chicken and some spoonfuls of soup, she stopped eating. It went without saying that she hadn't had much of an appetite to begin with by the look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Philby turned to her, confused.

"Well, you can't expect to stay here until we get 'better'. I have a feeling this was done by the O.T.'s and so it's not going to go away on its own. That's also why the server has been acting up." She explained, pausing between sentences to cough.

Finn nodded, "It would make sense. But, then what is there to do?"

"We could take them to the hospital. See what the doctors can do." I suggested.

Amanda shook her head, "It's gotta be like SBS. There's nothing the doctors can do to help."

"The O.T.'s can't be doing this with Disney's server. They had to have passed the control to some sort of duplicate so they can have easy access to it. That's why Philby can't cross us over. Whatever we do, we have to find that copy and destroy it."

After dinner, we all sat in the living room, watching the Harry Potter movie marathon. Not my first choice, but I wasn't the one sick.

"Is anyone else… cold?" Amanda questioned, her arms tightly around Jess. Charlene nodded, and so did Willa, who were in a similar position to them. Finn turned to look at the thermostat on the wall. He laughed.

"It's just the air-conditioning. It's sixty degrees in here." Finn pushed himself up from the chair and put the temperature higher.

"Oh." Amanda laughed at her ridiculousness. She looked out the window. "We should go to sleep. It's getting late."

Charlene got up, grabbing the remote, and turned the TV off. Amanda stood to close the blinds, but when she reached the screeched and jumped away.

"What?" Finn said, frantically.

"Maleficent…I saw her." She pointed out the window, but when we looked there was nothing there. Finn sighed.

"Manda, you're probably just imagining things. Come on, go to bed."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Jess, Charlie, you coming?"

"No, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Charlene said, "Willa, you go take the bed."

"No, that's okay. I'm alright on the couch."

"Are you sure, Wills?" Charlie asked, checking out the couch, "You're sick and this couch looks so …uncomforta… oh my gosh, this couch is amazing! I haven't laid down on it before but it's like heaven." She let out a sigh of pleasure as she spread herself across it. "Yeah, you sleep here, Willa. You need all the rest you can get. But, my gosh, this is fantastic."

Jess and Amanda had to basically pry her away. "Hey, Phil, why don't you sleep on the sofa in the room with us?" Amanda said. "You had to sleep in the chair last night and it'd be good to have you close in case Jess needs you."

"But, what if Willa needs him?" Jess cut in.

Willa shook her head. "I'll be fine. You're probably worst off than I am, anyways."

"Alright, then. Everyone go to sleep." Finn said.

**Philby's P.O.V**

In the middle of the night, I woke from my sleep. I groaned, looking at the clock. "Two o'clock in the morning?" I muttered to myself. Groggily, with a thirst that would keep me up unless gratifyingly quenched, I lifted myself off the sofa of Wayne's bedroom and made my way to the door.

As soon as I opened it, a bright light blinded me. I looked to the side and saw Willa sitting up on the couch, watching the television. "Willa," It came out as a moan. I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the sudden illumination. How Finn and Maybeck were able to stay asleep with that light and the noise, though little, from the TV was beyond me. "What are you doing?"

She turned to me and replied in a soft voice, "I couldn't sleep."

I walked up to the couch and sat down beside her "Well, watching television isn't going to help you, now is it?"

"No." I pulled her closer to me and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You're sick, Willa." I whispered in her ear. "You need to rest." She nodded. "Until we find out how to stop whatever the O.T.'s are doing, you need to focus on yourself, not us. More importantly, you need to let me take care of you." I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Philby, if I'm as sick as you say, then I don't think you should be kissing me." She pushed me away.

"One kiss won't hurt anybody." I grinned, leaning down again. But she stopped me with her arm before I could get any closer.

"Stop it, Philby."

"Why?" I almost whined.

"We're not sure if this is contagious. I don't want you to get sick." She said in all seriousness.

"Willa, I just said focus on yourself, not us."

"Philby!" she reprimanded, quietly.

"Fine." I replied, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." She smiled satisfactorily, as though to prove victory, leaning her head back onto my shoulder. Suddenly, with my arms around her, I felt her muscles tense. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so well."

"I told you, you need to get some sleep. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." She did as I told her, and I could feel her relax.

Quickly, catching her off guard in order to achieve what I had mere moments ago been denied, I bent down and planted a kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes, slapped my arm. "Why can't you just listen to me? I don't want you to get sick."

"Well, since I already did, I might as well …" Before I could finish what I was going to say, Willa grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me down to kiss me. Passionately. After a long blissful minute when her lips were luxuriously on mine, we both pulled away breathing hard. She looked at me, amused as I blushed.

For a moment, we lay back on the couch, without speaking. She shivered and I hugged her tighter.

"Are you okay? Is there something you need?"

"No, that's okay." I held her hand, tenderly giving it a squeeze. She returned the gesture, smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." We could hear rustling coming from the bedroom.

"Philby?" Jess' voice was weak and hoarse.

Willa shooed me. "Go check on Jess."

When she let go of my hand, I slowly got up from the couch. "Lay back down. Just try to go to sleep." I moved some loose strands of hair from her face and spread the blanket over her. I kissed her forehead.

I got to my feet and walked out of the room to where Jess was. When I got there, she was sitting up against the bed board. Amanda and Charlene remained asleep. I soundlessly shuffled over to her side of the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice hushed. She closed her eyes out of pain, inhaling carefully.

"I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts." I felt her forehead. I frowned.

"I'm going to get you some pills and a glass of water, okay? Think that'll help?" I whispered. She shrugged, leaning back, without much energy.

I walked speedily to the kitchen and got a glass of water, then went to the bathroom. Looking through the medicine cabinet, I found some pills that would work.

When I brought them to her, it took a little coaxing but I got her to swallow them. "They might take a while to kick in."

"Thanks, Doctor Philby." She smiled.

"Anytime." I grinned, helping her lay back down. "Go to sleep."

It didn't take long before she was completely asleep and I was back in the living room, where I had expected to find my girlfriend asleep.

"Willa, you need to rest." I said for the, what, fifth time that night.

"I know" The words came out so feeble and effete. "But…could…this sounds so childish but would you please…just…stay?"

I smiled and walked over to her. Eyes glittering, she stared up at me with a small smile. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

I climbed up on the couch, sliding down behind Willa and covered us with the blanket. She sighed happily, "You're so warm." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her thin waist, pulling her in closer.

After a minute or two, her breathing changed, becoming soft and steady. She was asleep. For a while I just laid there with her in silence. I'm not sure if I heard correctly because at that point I was beginning to drift off to sleep myself, but I thought I heard her whisper, "I love you."

**Aw! Well did you like it? Is it really Amanda's imagination? Or is Maleficent really there? And isn't Philby the sweetest thing? (You know until book 5) And what did you think of Charlene and Maybeck? Is there a possible romance brewing? Please R,R, and R! Read, Review, and Request!**


	8. Vision?

**8/26/12**

**Hey, people of the Fanfiction! I'm going to be updating during the weekends now so that it's easier.**

**The story is starting to get to the point. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Jess' P.O.V**

"When did they…?"

"I have no idea." I giggled. Amanda, Charlene, and I stood over the couch, where Philby and Willa were caught in a slumbering embrace. His lips brushing her forehead, they were snuggly laid across the couch barely large enough to hold the both of them. They both remained unconscious to the fact we were above them. "Well, should we wake them?"

Amanda shrugged, "I don't see the point." A grin spread across her face as she shook her head, wordlessly saying, 'Wow, just wow.'

"I just can't believe these two morons slept the whole time and missed it." Charlene laughed pointing at the still-snoozing Maybeck and Finn. "If Maleficent somehow got into the apartment, we'd be long-gone before they noticed a thing. These boys could sleep through a hurricane! Oh my gosh! He snores like he's trying to wake up someone all the way in China!"

She grabbed a pillow off of the floor, walked over the futon that Maybeck was splayed on and whacked him into consciousness. "Get up, you lazy nuisance!"

"Well, that's one way to solve the problem." I said, Amanda and I laughing as Maybeck groaned in his arousal.

"Why?" Was all he said as he turned to Charlene, taking the pillow and hitting her back, with a grin.

"What's going on?" Philby asked getting up. Her yell must have done a better job than she'd thought, for she had awoken Finn and the lovebirds. Slowly, and I mean _slowly_, Maybeck and Finn put the pieces together. They raised their eyebrows at the couple, setting the two in such a discomfort, I was going to start cracking up again.

Willa, shifting her weight from foot to foot, ran a hand through her dark waves of hair, cheeks pink with discomfiture, "Don't ask. Nothing happened." Charlene was about to probe her with an inquiry, but before a word left her mouth, Willa strode down the hall to the bathroom, completely abandoning her partner to be grilled with questions.

"Haha, I'll go get breakfast started." Philby stalked into the kitchen. Our prey gone, our interest simmered to nothing worth snagging, so, momentarily, we wouldn't bother them.

…

"There's nothing to talk about." Willa said, giving me that look that's somewhere in between 'please, stop talking about it' and 'just shut up!'.

"Okay." Charlene nodded. There wasn't much to it. They couldn't have…done anything. It was _Philby _and _Willa_. Whatever the means of their shared resting spot was harmless. Right?

"But, why-"

She interrupted me, "Why had it happened? I couldn't sleep. I wanted him to stay with me. Period."

"Alright. Stop it with the 20 Questions, guys." Amanda warned. "They don't want to talk about it. That's okay. It's none of our business anyways."

Everyone fell silent. Just six kids eating breakfast in an apartment in the middle of Magic Kingdom not talking. Willa only stared at her plate. It worried me because even I, who was supposed to be just as sick as her, was taking a little bit of this and that. Was I going to throw it up later? Possibly, but at least I had an appetite.

Charlene was thinking the same thing. "Willa, you really should eat. You barely had anything last night and now you're not touching your food."

She shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll clean the dishes." Like she'd had enough, she pushed the chair out and stood up. Her eyes, usually soft and dreamy, flashed with something else today, but whatever it was, she ignored it. She and I collected everyone's plates and took them to the sink. As she scrubbed them clean, I dried them.

"You did use protection, didn't you?" I joked.

"Jess!" She held out the bottle of dish soap like a weapon, threatening to squirt it all over me. I was positive she wouldn't really do it.

"I'm just saying, you're smarter than that." I said, as she handed me the last plate.

"For the love of…Nothing happened!" She remonstrated, throwing down the sponge. It flopped on the sink bottom, spilling out suds. "I'm going to take a shower." Feet usually quick and light, she sluggishly dragged her feet across the hard wood floor to the bathroom.

"It better be a cold shower." I mumbled to Charlene and Amanda, on the couch. They giggled.

"I heard that!" Willa shouted from the bathroom.

The three of us sat at the television watching a rerun of the Newsroom **(really good show by the way.)** The boys were in the bedroom, playing card games or laughing at something on their phones.

"You feeling any better?" Amanda felt my forehead. I really didn't like her doing that, but I got used to it. "You're still pretty warm."

"I'm better." I said, though I have to suppress a coughing fit. Obnoxiously loud laughter erupted from the bedroom.

"Keep it down!" Charlene shouted at them, taking the remote and putting up the volume. Under her breath, she mumbled, "Ignoramuses." Amanda and I laughed because we know it's sort of true.

The day went by quickly. Before I knew it, the sun was almost out of sight and the clock read seven o'clock.

"Hey, Jess, get the guys. Dinner will be ready in a little bit." Charlie called from the kitchen, the clank of pots and pans nearly drowning out her voice.

I was halfway to the bedroom, and, suddenly, everything stopped, or so it felt that way. It was like I was having a vision, but it wasn't like my visions normally were. Maleficent's cackling voice echoed in the crevices of the darkness.

"_Greened gray and brown, the venom spreads._" She repeated over and over. There was something else she said, but all I got from it was the word 'permanent'. Her delight was sickening. I felt a cold hand run down my cheek, and I screamed. Or, at least, I tried to. Nothing came out. Muted shout rose around me, obstructing the air.

"Jess!" The yell shot me out of my daze immediately. Amanda jumped back, afraid, hand over heart. I don't know how long I've been out of it. It must have been a long time because it was already dark out. "Were you having a vision?"

Sweat trickled down my face; I figured it was just the fever though. "I-I'm not sure."

"Go help Willa set the table. I'll get the boys." She said, walking past me to the room, giving me a concerned glance.

"Hey," Willa mumbled, looking worse than before. "Something up? You have that weird face, like you're worried."

"No, everything's fine." I lie through my teeth. I wonder if it's bad for you, lying. Some people say it is. But, then again, some people say the Earth was going to end months ago. Sometimes, people are wrong.

She groaned when she leaned over the table to set a fork, like her organs were being stretched inside of her. "Ugh, I hate this. Sometimes I feel pretty good, like it's almost over. But, then, it hits me like an atom bomb and I feel horrible again. Right back where I started."

"Come here." Charlene waved her over. She walked to the bathroom and came back with the thermometer that they'd been using to take our temperature. It beeped and Charlene looked at it, worriedly. "102. Willa, that's not good. Go lie down."

"No, that'd be rude. What about dinner?"

Charlene shook her head, "With your appetite lately, you wouldn't have eaten much anyways." Willa shrugged. "If you're hungry later, I'll bring you some soup. Just go to the bedroom, and rest for a while."

She helped the sick girl to the room as Amanda came out with the boys, Maybeck complaining he was about to win. At what? I'm not sure.

We were quiet while we ate; only speaking up to ask someone to pass the salt or something. Today, I didn't eat a lot, copying Willa and saying I wasn't very hungry. However, the truth was that I was worried about the vision.

Falling into the routine they'd had for the past couple of days, after eating, deciding we didn't have anything better to do, we watched television. Not having a lot of energy to sit up, I leaned into Amanda.

It was when she put her arm around my shoulders that I yelped.

"What is it?" She asked, startled.

Charlene, who sat beside me, went wide-eyed. "Amanda, look at her shoulder."

I looked down at my shoulder, left uncovered by the thin straps of my tank top. Instantaneously, I saw unnaturally green streaks spreading beneath my skin. It was pretty hard to miss. Were those my _veins_? They led away from a small pinpoint of a dot, a deep malachite color. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to be sick. That's how repulsive it was.

I fingered the area around it to test the pain, then poked it. I screamed. "Okay, ow! That stings!" Instinctively, I rubbed it, but that only seemed to make it burn all the worse. I cried out again.

"Quit touching it!" Amanda yelled at me. Besides that, she just gaped, completely speechless.

"The zaps!" Philby shouted. We all stared at him, confused. "Remember when we crossed over on Monday and we thought bees stung you? The Overtakers are doing this. Through the servers."

Willa, who looked like she just woke up, walked past, completely oblivious, into the bathroom. A few seconds after the door closed, we heard her scream. She dashed out.

"My arm is green!" The pattern on my shoulder seemed to have fitted in a perfect replica on her right arm. As she got closer, the light caught her eyes and I saw it. I gasped. "What?"

"Oh my gosh." Charlene stared at Willa's eyes then at mine.

"What, what's wrong?" Willa repeated, panicked. Maleficent's voice rang in my ears. _Greened gray and brown. The vemon spreads._

"Your eyes are…" Maybeck began.

"Green." I finished for him. Willa's eyes, brown like chocolate, were dotted with blots of green. My eyes must have been freckled as well. My gray eyes.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"So, both of them are sick, both of them have green pricks where they got zapped and both of them have eyes that are now turning green!" Amanda said. "That has to add up!"

"You don't think the O.T.'s are turning them into O.T.K's do you?" Maybeck asked, giving Charlene a glance, likely remembering when she was under the control of the O.T.'s.

"If they were, why would they make the transformation so long? It's almost been a week." Philby stated.

"The Overtakers are doing something to make you guys sick. They're using the servers, that's why Philby wasn't able to get on." I continued.

"But we were sick before we got zapped, remember?" Willa coughed from her spot on the couch. She laid there with a wet cloth on her forehead. Her temperature was rising quicker than it should have been. Amanda checked it earlier and said it was 103, so she wanted to see if she could get her temperature to go down.

"Plus, Charlie and Amanda got stung, but they didn't get sick." Maybeck added.

Jess sat silently in a chair, staring at her hands. This was totally out of character for her. "Jess?"

At the sound of her name, she seemed all the more interested in her hands. "It's permanent."

"What's permanent?" Charlene's eyes were rimmed with pink circles, showing her lack of sleep and her worry for them.

"I'm not sure if it was a vision. Maybe it wasn't but it seems to have been pretty accurate about our eyes going green." She paused, momentarily, to take a breath. Her energy was draining quickly lately. "I heard Maleficent say the word permanent."

"You mean stay sick? For the rest of my life? Uh uh! That is not happening!" Willa said, "I mean, I get sick a lot already but I enjoy the days that I'm _not _puking every few hours!"

"There's nothing for you to puke." Charlene protested. "You haven't been eating anything."

"Try telling my stomach that. Because, apparently, it didn't get the memo." She whimpered, rolling onto her stomach, like everything hurt. Charlene crouched down next to the couch and whispered something in her ear, rubbing her back delicately.

"What else did Maleficent say in the vision?" I tried. We needed to find out what the heck the O.T.'s were planning because this was way different from what they usually do.

"Nothing, just that our eyes would turn green." Jess sighed, obviously wishing it had lasted longer so that she could have heard more.

"Did you see anything?" Amanda asked.

Jess shook her head. "Nope. And that's the weird part. It wasn't like a vision. Visions are something you see. I didn't see _anything_. I just heard her. Like she was actually in the room, whispering in my ear." She shivered, though I don't think it was because of the fever.

"You don't think that Maleficent could have…" The rest of Charlene's sentence hung in the air, unspoken, but we all heard it. _Gotten in_. And if she had? What then? We can't stay here.

"She didn't. I know she didn't. While it happened, you guys were still awake. You definitely would have noticed."

Amanda nodded, "That's probably true."

"Oh, god." All of a sudden, Willa shot up from the couch, and sprinted down the hall to the bathroom.

"Okay, we need to find out how to stop this. Now." Jess said. I had to agree with her entirely. She and Willa were the youngest of the group and we all felt, I guess, protective of them. And they were always so lively; I didn't like seeing them so sick.

"But we're not even sure where to start!" Charlene complained.

"Maybe I can see if I can disconnect their access to the servers. But I'll need to find where they have theirs. It's probably not at Tom Sawyer Island again." Philby suggested. "There might be something I can do with Disney's servers that will allow me to find the Overtakers'."

"Besides you, Willa knows a good deal about computers, she should go with you." I said. Jess looked at me, then toward the bathroom. "Right, that's probably not the best idea."

"But we always go in pairs." Maybeck reminded. "Keepers rule number one."

"I'll go." Amanda proclaimed.

"No." I replied simply.

"And why not? I know a lot about computers and if we run into trouble, I can use my powers."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Finn, come on. I can do this." She glared at me, obviously determined beyond persuasion.

"Fine." I muttered, begrudgingly. She leaned over, giving me a sweet, long kiss. I could hear Jess making a gagging noise.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered in my ear.

"Okay, we should go now. The parks are closing and everyone's leaving so there won't be so much security." Philby said. "Let's go."

Amanda gave me a quick wink before jumping up off the couch and following Philby out of the apartment.

**Alright, so what did you think. Please review! I love getting people's opinion and suggestions so please R, R, and R! Read (well you probably already did if you're reading this), review, and request!**

**P.S. Who would you rather see acting like an older brother to Jess? Finn or Maybeck? Please tell me!**


	9. Like an older brother would

**9/1/12**

**Okay so I was working all day on this! In this one, just about everyone is all bro/sis except for Charlie. Enjoy!**

Willa's P.O.V

Legs tucked under me, I sat on the floor or the bathroom, the icy tile making me want to stay there for hours, let it cool me. Between throwing up, breathing steadily during lapses hoping to make the disruptive motion in my stomach subside, and leaning forward to throw up again, I was sure I'd been there for a half hour.

Somehow, my stomach seemed to be in a type of confusion. The same feeling you get when you're so tired you don't want to sleep at all. Charlene was right, I hadn't eaten much. And I must have been so hungry that my stomach didn't know what to do.

No sliver of light came through the small crack at the bottom of the door, and I figured the others must have gone to sleep. When I was sure I was done, I pushed myself up, wearily, finding that I didn't have much strength in me. Fresh, clean water on my skin felt so good when I washed my face, I thought it was unearthly.

The door made no creaking sound when I pushed it open, and my feet were silent on the wood floor. When I entered the living room, somehow, even in my trance-like state, my subconscious made the mental note that there were only two people in the room; Finn and Maybeck. I went to the bedroom to check if Philby was there, but, I peered in and found that the only ones in the room were Jess and Charlene.

_Where are Amanda and Philby?_ I thought, worry snapping me awake. At first, I considered waking Charlene, but she was so restless in her sleep, having kept herself up with worry, that I couldn't bring myself to do so. And Jess was definitely not an option; she needed to sleep too.

Back in the living room, I considered asking one of the guys. I gave it a quick think, hesitating, before finally breaking down and crouching next to the recliner in the corner of the room.

"Finn?" I whispered. Getting no reply, I repeated, a bit louder, "Finn?"

He shot up suddenly, sending me jumping back in fright. My heart was racing in my chest, and I could feel my pulse throughout my entire body. He was holding something that resembled a chopped off broom stick, like a weapon readied for a fight.

"Oh, god, Finn. You scared the hell out of me! And where'd you get _that_?"

"Sorry," He offered a hand and helped me up from the floor. "It's the end of a broom stick I found in one of the closest. Thought it might come in handy to keep it close. Just in case." _Aha! So it _was _a broomstick!_ He turned and tossed it onto the chair. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you where Amanda and Philby went." I told him, taking a seat on the couch. He sat beside me.

"They went to see if they could withdraw the O.T.'s access to the server." His eyes looked tired, and I was sure he must have been. Abruptly, I felt awful for waking him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you. I could have asked in the morning." I said, remorsefully.

"No, actually, I'm glad you did." Finn's face became serious. "I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked, interested, yet a bit afraid. Am I going to die? Have the Overtakers poisoned me and Jess? I started to feel sick again at the thought of one of my best friends dying.

"Do you think …Amanda would cheat on me?" My stomach unwinds a little, but only slightly. I'm so taken aback by his question, I forget to speak at first.

"No!" I said quickly, when I finally answer. "Why would you even ask that?"

He shrugged, but I can tell he knows exactly why. "The look on her face, as she left the apartment. She volunteered so hurriedly."

For a minute, I don't know whether to be sorry for him for feeling Amanda's not satisfied with him or to be completely pissed that he thought she's interested in Philby. Because I sort of got where he was coming from due to the short time I was convinced Philby was into Storey, I knew I should be sympathetic.

I sigh, putting a hand on his arm. "Finn, Amanda loves you. I can tell. We all can. She loves you with all her heart and she would never have eyes for someone else." I paused, thinking for a while, then added, "Not that she has time to. You're always lip-locked."

He chuckled when I said this, but I could see he still wasn't completely induced. "I'm serious, though. You have to trust them."

He nodded in agreement, and I know it's sincere. "You're right. I'm sorry, Wills. I shouldn't have said that."

I shrugged, walking to the bedroom, deciding to bunk with Jess and Charlene tonight. "Plus, it's not like anything could possibly go on between them. They're good friends, but that's as far as it goes."

Amanda's P.O.V

"Okay," Philby turned to me as we hurriedly scurried down the streets of Disney, following the large mass of departing visitors. "I have an idea of where the controls might be. But, to get there, we need to take the metro. Do try to keep out of view of the other passengers. Being recognized is something we want to avoid."

I nodded as we neared the metro, jamming into the crowd, trying to push past to get on the first train possible. "Keep your head down." Philby whispered. I did as I was told, swiftly maneuvering through the sleepy kids getting piggyback rides from their fathers and toddlers being pushed in strollers. We managed to wedge ourselves into one of the carts in short time and he leads me to the corner, where we weren't likely to be spotted.

Quiet. That's what we are during the ride. We refrain from doing absolutely anything that might attract attention. Most everyone else in the cart wass already half-asleep due to their long day of excitement, so nobody really noticed two kids in the back who don't make a sound and just stare out the window. That is, until _he_ showed up.

By _he_, I mean your average, everyday douchebag who hits on just about every girl they see and thinks they're dying to go out with them. Sometime Maybeck seems to be one of _them_, but he's really a nice guy underneath. However, the boy that confronts me is not. And neither are his low-life friends.

"Hey, look what we have here." He gave me a sly, cheesy grin that makes my skin crawl with anger. "Hot thing like you shouldn't be walking around all alone."

Philby looked like he was about to intercede, but I stop him with my eyes. This conversation of body language goes completely unseen by the other boy and his buddies.

"I happen to have a boyfriend." He shot Philby a curious glance, then shakes his head, as though deciding I mustn't mean him, because he's not good enough. Although he's right that it's not him, his reasoning isn't correct. Actually, noted, Philby is handsome enough, has a cute British accent, and has rock-hard abs from rock-climbing, thus he does have a swoon effect on most girls. But, not for me; he's like my big bro. Too bad for the others that get pissed when they see he only has eyes for Willa.

The boy didn't leave, and now I real my blood boiling because of the way he eyes me. "That's never stopped me before." He got closer. I growled. This intrigued him. "I like them feisty."

"Go away."

"Hey, I just came over here to tell you that you got it going on. It's a compliment. No need to get offended." His eyes wander the tan skin of my stomach, left uncovered by my short crop-top. I didn't flinch or pull it down, refusing to give him the satisfaction of making me squirm.

"Hey, you watch your mouth." Philby barked.

He and his friends sneer. "So _you're _the boyfriend?" A smirk spreads across his lips in utter disbelief.

"No," Philby admits. "But, you're lucky he isn't here. Or you'd be breathing through oxygen therapy."

"That supposed to scare me?" Everyone in the cart was staring. Some people were yelling for him to leave me alone. Others don't bother to intervene.

"Just back off." Philby looked like he just might do what he was suggesting Finn would.

"Listen, if she ain't your girlfriend, this ain't your business." He grabbed my waist, jerking me toward him. I elbowed his ribcage and then kneed him in the gut and he doubled over to the floor. Once he's down, I have to use all my will power to keep from kicking him in front of the children. Now, it's my turn to smirk.

The train came to a stop and, before anyone else can react, Philby and I ran through the doors, down the pavement road, out of sight.

"Thanks, Phil. For what you did back there." I smile at him.

He laughed. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who went all karate kid on his ass."

"Don't think that counts as karate but thanks."

Within minutes, after a long run, he lead us both to our destination. "We're here."

I gazed around the computer-infested room. There were monitors blinking with numbers and codes I don't understand. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed at the grin on his face. It must have been like Nerd Heaven to him.

"Okay. So work your Philby magic and let's get out of here." I really didn't like it there. I had the weird feeling I was being watched. And it was really cold all of a sudden. I told myself it was my imagination again, as I seemed to be doing it at the apartment a lot.

"Let me see…" He sat at one of the computers and started typing away like he knows what he's doing. _Wow, it's _really _cold in here!_

After a minute, I grew impatient because I was freaking out and I just wanted to leave. _I shouldn't have volunteered to come._ "Hurry up." I hissed.

"I'm going as fast as I can go." He replied. Then something hit me hard in the head and I was hurdling to the ground.

I heard a shout and see Philby fall limp beside me. "You shouldn't be meddling in other people's business." An evil voice spat. It wasn't Maleficent. Maybe the Evil Queen or Cruella. I wasn;t sure. I heard the door swing closed in finalization.

Then there's a flash of red and green. The world goes dark.

Jess' P.O.V

I didn't feel good at all. I felt miserable; really, really sick. My stomach was in knots, I had a horrible headache and I couldn't think clearly, and every time I moved my body ached terribly.

"Mandy?" I moaned, shifting on the bed, trying to find a position that was actually comfortable.

Charlene turned to face me, and even in the dark, I see her eyes twinkle with sadness. "No, Amanda's not here. Remember?"

"Oh, right." It takes me a while to let it sink in because I'm dancing on that line between awake and asleep. She looked over to the other side of her, giggling lightly at the sight of the sleeping Willa. _When'd she get here?_

"What's wrong?" Charlene asked with a yawn, and I knew how little sleep we've all gotten recently.

But when I was about to answer her, I felt bile creeping up my throat. Mustering up all the energy I could manage, I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and gagged. A few coughs escaped my throat and I put my head in my hands, crying a little. Everything hurt, so much pain shot through me at once. It was as though there was broken glass running through my veins, not blood. Before I knew it, I was sobbing because of the pain.

The feeling came back and I pulled my face from my hands. I heaved into the toilet. I came up coughing and gasping for air. Something was wrong, I know something's different. Because I've been sick before but there's something off. Why does it hurt so much?

I throw up again, this time not even having the energy to ward off the pain. I let it take over my nerves, rip through me. Let it keep going until I get used to it, until I'm numb. Just close my eyes, lean back and let it happen.

Okay, so everything's so messed up. With the stings and the green veins leading away from them. And the sickness. And, oh, man, the pain. There's no doubt now, not a single itsy bitsy little doubt that this is the work of the Overtakers.

It all fits together but how? They're making us sick, so what? Yeah, okay, we're throwing up, and passing out, and stuff like that, but so? There's more to it, isn't there? Is this going to kill us?

I opened my eyes, and I gaped. _Oh, gosh._ My eyes were daggered down at the toilet. The blood-covered toilet. Well, 'covered' would be an overstatement. But it definitely wasn't good. That wasn't mine, was it? My hand reached up and I felt it, sticky and thick. Maroon drops slid off my lower lip like dew on leaves after it rains. Down from the core of my mouth, from my throat.

"Ch-charlie." I called out, but it's more like a whisper. It hurt viciously to speak, and then there was the feeling of raw flesh in my throat, as though it had been rubbed with sandpaper. "Charlie!"

Within a few seconds, I heard her rushing down the hall. "Jess, what's wrong?" Then, she was at the doorway, struck motionless. Her eyes went wide, her lips separated in the slightest gawking affect. She hurries over, putting the back of her hand to my forehead.

"Oh god! Okay, not good! Oh my god! OMG! Oh! Oh, gosh!" Now, she's just muttering and sputtering and worrying and repeating.

"Charlie." I whimpered, burying my head in her, arms crossed over stomach in pain.

She shot me a scared glance, then said, in a soft, assuring whisper "We need to get you to the hospital. Don't worry you're going to be fine." Then, she got up, helping me stand, and started to yell down the hall. "Guys! We need to get Jess to the hospital! Wake up! Come on!"

Maybeck and Finn were up instantaneously, frantic, and confused. "Wait, what? What happened?"

"Jess is coughing up blood. She needs to see a doctor." Charlie repeated, going to the bedroom and shouting for Willa to get up. But she doesn't. With me leaning on her, Charlie walked deeper into the room, next to her on the bed, flicking the light on. She shook Willa's shoulder. "Willa, wake up."

Nothing. "Willa!" She screamed. Nothing. "Finn! Get in here. Something's wrong with Willa. She won't wake up!"

Finn ran into the room, and Maybeck stood at the doorframe. He pushed Charlie aside, climbing onto the bed. "Come on, Wills."

He checked for a pulse, and then leaned down to listen for a heartbeat, and when he loses all color in his face, I'm terrified. Looking completely regretful for what he was about to do, I watch in horror as he veered his hand back and _slapped her_! I winced.

But no reaction came out of her. It wasn't until he put his finger under her nose that he announced she's breathing and I could really feel my blood flow again. Charlene was torn for a second, like she didn't know what to do. Then, she started to agitatedly bark orders at them. She told Finn to go ahead and have the car ready for when we get to the parking lot. But that's a long way away and I was worried I wouldn't be able to run that long.

Then, she demanded Maybeck carry Willa, and this time, he didn't complain, like he knew the true urgency of the situation. Next thing I know, we're running down the stairs out of the apartment. Charlene had a good grip on my wrist, and she was dragging me behind her, telling me I was going to be all right.

But, that's not what I was worried about. I needed to know if Willa was going to be okay. I needed to not because she was my best friend. I needed to because she was my sister.

When we were out of the firehouse, a golf cart pulled up next to us and Finn urged us in. We all climb in and we're speeding to the gates. Everything was a blur. I didn't even process much. I just know that, one minute, I'm on the golf cart, passing Splash Mountain, and the next, I was in Wayne's van, with Finn driving us all to the hospital. Charlene had squeezed Willa and herself into the passenger seat and was telling him where to turn. Maybeck and I sat in the back seats.

My eyes unwillingly began to close. I drove myself to stay awake but I couldn't. And, then, it was happening again. The vision that wasn't a vision. But, in this one, I didn't hear Maleficent. Instead I could hear alluring whispers, but they were dark, like that of a siren. **(For those who don't know, siren is the mythological term for a mermaid that lured sailors to their island with their entrancing voices.)**

Images are flashing again. Like narration, the voices repeat the poem on the note, over and over. _"__The sun is heated, though not by fire. Take soul to night by wicked desire. Flame burns itself cold when left in scorn. Blow it out where evil was born."_ Pictures are passing, their secret meaning slowly revealing themselves.

It wasn't until I heard Maybeck's voice that I was brought back to reality. "Shh…Jess, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. A bad dream. That's all." He was hugging me, rubbing my back as he spoke. Like an older brother would. I was crying, tears streaming like rain down my face onto his shirt.

I knew it wasn't a dream. I wanted to tell him that, because I knew it wasn't. It was a nightmare I was living in. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't safe. That Willa and I weren't going to be okay. I wanted to. But my throat burned with tears and my whole bathroom incident and I couldn't figure out how to overcome the pain to speak.

But he kept repeating it was just a dream. And that's what he was saying when I was in the hospital, and they were rolling me down the hall in the gurney. The doctors stopped them, saying they can't come past and they have to stay in the waiting room while they examine our conditions.

"What's her name?" A female doctor asked the other, who's a man.

He responded, "Jessica Lockhart."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Does she have any relation to the other Lockhart girl that we got a little earlier? What was her name?"

"Amanda. Yes. It says it here they are both girls under the care of a Ms. Nash." He was looking at some kind of files that were supposed to be mine. _Oh, god. What happened to Amanda? Is she okay?_

But I blacked out before I could listen further.

**Thank you Guest1234568999 for being one of the first to give me an actual request! Haha, that's what I want. For people to get involved, participate. No idea is bad, so don't feel like yours isn't good enough! :) Just send them to me and I will most likely use it.**

**And thank kingdomkeepersrule for this being up! She was the one pushing me and encouraging me to hurry up! Go read her stories if you already haven't! They are Fantasmic! Like dynamite, fireworks, just like Kapow! Awesomeness! Sorry, I got excited there for a second. That's my crazy sleep-deprived mind. Haha, just go check them out.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was boring? Think it was too dramatic? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if there were any gramatical errors I'm sorry. I was in a rush. If you catch one, please let me know and I will go back to fix it.**


	10. Holding back a hurricane

**9/8/12**

**Thanks to everyone who requested! They were all fantasmic ideas! So I think I'm taking all the requests. Except one. Sorry, piece of mind. I can't turn them into mermaids because that'll be changing the story a lot due to my uncanny urge to make things fall into place evenly in stories. Like I would have to explain why mermaids and make the villain they go against Ursula and it all gets really messy. However, because it was such a creative idea, it did spark another story that I just might do.**

**Oh and you said can you do Finn and…but you didn't say the other person. I want to know so I can do it!**

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Finn had gone to talk to the doctor, and Maybeck and I stayed in the waiting room. My eyes were heavy with tears. Finding Jess puking up blood, that was scary beyond measure. And not being able to wake up Willa that made me freaked out of my mind. But now, I kept calling and texting Philby and Amanda and I'm getting no reply. To say the least, I'd seen better days.

I shifted in the plastic seat of the waiting room, praying that Finn would come back with good news. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. "Charlene, you alright?" Maybeck asked from beside me.

I turned to face him, and just using that little amount of energy, I felt tired. It was like 3 o'clock in the morning and I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. "No." I replied simply, ordering my eyelids not to shut.

"They're going to be fine." He said, though, judging by his voice, he wasn't so sure.

"But, what if they're not?" I wanted to cry, just bawl in the waiting room that remained relatively empty besides a nurse or two that rushed by with records and other documents. "Remember, the O.T.'s did this. We have no idea what they intended. What if they don't make it?" My throat throbbed mournfully, my voice cracking. A weak whimper escaped me.

"Charlie, we have to think positive. Maybe we're wrong. Maybe the doctors can help." Taking my hand in his, he gave it a squeeze. In response, I offered him a weak smile, but even that was forced.

With a frown that worried me and made me exceedingly antsy, Finn came back. Maybeck drew his hand away from mine and I felt my heart sink; there was a certain comfort I got from his hold. "Well? What did he say?"

Finn sighed, taking the seat on the other side of me. "He said that when someone's fever gets too high, like theirs, it mostly isn't the rise in temperature itself that's dangerous. It's the cause of the fever that they fear." He paused, and he had a thoughtful face, calculating something in his mind.

"So…" I pressed. He didn't continue immediately, and for a second, I thought I might have throttled him to answer because I. Needed. To. Know.

"Willa and Jess, they have F.U.O's."

"What?" Maybeck and I asked at the same time, completely lost. Any other time we might have said jinx and argued of who said it first, but this was serious.

"F.U.O's. Fever of unknown origin. They can't treat them until they find out what's causing it. I mean, they can try to keep their temperatures down but not much other than that." He stopped letting the information sink in.

"What? That's not fair!" I growled quietly. Reminding myself I was in a hospital and that it was still extremely early in the morning, I tried to keep my voice from rising too loud.

Finn looked at me with somber eyes, "There's nothing we can do but hope. Any word from Philby or Amanda?"

"None."

"Hm." He huffed, unhappy to hear so. Suddenly, by the look on his face, I knew there was something he was keeping to himself.

"Finn!" I whispered harshly, glaring at him. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. Despite the little energy my newly established anger brought upon me, I was fighting a losing battle to keep my eyes open. "Let's go back to the apartment before you fall asleep." He stood from his chair and headed to the exit of the hospital.

Maybeck stood along with him and led me out to the car. "Finn, you have to tell me!" I called out to him punitively when we exited the building. However, he remained silent, refusing to let it be information known to me. As for Maybeck, he didn't press, maybe he was too tired, or he just knew that he didn't want to know. But I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Tell me!" I shrilled, from the backseat. He turned and glared daggers at me, giving me a Two-of my-friends-are-in-hospital-beds-and-the-other-two-are-missing-so-I-don't-need-this-crap! look. I shrunk back in fear.

"Whitman, whatever it is, just tell her." Maybeck sighed from the passenger seat.

"Fine. Jess passed out while they were wheeling them in. Neither of them has woken since." Both of them. My heart hit rock bottom in my chest, sinking so hard, so fast, I almost heard a _thunk_. Okay, maybe, I didn't need to know.

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

In the morning, I drove Wayne's car to the hospital because Finn looked too exhausted to. He'd stayed up all night worrying about where Phil and Amanda were. I couldn't really blame him. They don't show up and then we don't hear from them. I was wondering if they were caught by the O.T.'s and being held in one of their jails. I shake the thought out of my head, because that's really not what I should be thinking about. I needed to think positive, because it's something Finn and Charlene, who usually have too much of it, are lacking.

Charlene's eyes were rimmed with dark circles like she also hadn't gotten much sleep. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. I felt awful for her; she was a mess. Throughout the night she kept tossing and turning in her sleep from nightmares. I wanted to hug her, to hold her and tell her it was going to ….wait what? Me, the great Terry Maybeck, likes a girl? That doesn't happen. I'm supposed to be that guy you admire from afar but know you can't have. I'm off limits. But, the, why do I always feel sort of nervous around her?

No time to contemplate the idea because we're already at the hospital. At once we all climb out, just three, not seven. Well, now, I felt sort of like one. Two are wounded. Two went AWOL. Two too upset to react.

As we walked down the long hallways, I noticed Charlene, wringing her hands desperately, hope that we'd have good news sure to be the only thing keeping her going. When I pushed open the door and we peered inside, I heard her sigh with relief.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Jess said, looking up at us, a small smirk developing on her lips. I took a quick glance around the room. The room itself was pretty lifeless with no television like I'd heard some have; I had no idea how she had gone so long without something to preoccupy her. She must have been either really bored or have slept all day.

"How are you feeling?" Charlene asked her, taking a seat in the chair nearest to her bed.

Jess shrugged. "Better than yesterday, I think. They said my temperature went down a little."

Charlene nodded to the bed near hers, where Willa slept peacefully. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Jess shook her head sadly, "They don't know why. I asked when they think she will, but they ignored me."

There was a moment when we all become extremely quiet. She stared at the ceiling, almost as though she were expecting that the perfect thing to say would be written there. "Um…yesterday, I overheard some doctors talking. I think they said that Amanda's here."

"In the hospital?!" Finn shouts, incredulously. Jess nodded.

"And if she's here…then so is Phil?"

"Probably. You guys need to go see if they're okay."

"No, I'm not leaving you two alone." Charlie stated, determined.

Jess was about to protest when I cut in, "It's fine. You stay, Char. Finn'll check on Amanda. I'll see Philby."

"You sure?" Charlene's concerned eyes made my insides melt. _What's wrong with me? Snap out of it!_

"Positive."

As Finn and I turned to leave Jess called out, "Tell them I hope they're okay." We walked up to the closest nurse and asked where we could find them. At the elevator, we parted way. Finn to the third floor, me to the second.

I was only about halfway down the hall, searching for room 214, when I heard a British voice shout, "What do you mean I can't use my bloody cell phone?"

Trying to hold my laughter at the image in my head of Philby yelling at one of the doctors, I eavesdropped as I walked towards the room.

Apparently, the impact of electromagnetic interference from cell phone use on hospital equipment, such as ventilators and pacemakers, is dangerous.

"But I need to call my friends and tell them where I am. It's important." The doctor was probably doubtful of that, thinking that nothing a teenager has to say is important. At that moment, I pushed open the door and the two turned to face me.

Philby's expression was hilariously confused. The doctor's was stern, unreadable. Without a word, she pushed past me, likely annoyed with Philbo's complaining.

"How…how'd you know I was here?"

"Long story." I shrugged.

"Well, they're keeping me for the next day or so. I've got time." He replied, obviously intrigued. There was a long cut that ran down along his forehead, ending at his temple.

"Fine, but you first. What happened to you and Amanda?" This seemed to catch him off guard.

"Wait a minute, Amanda! She didn't get away? She isn't with you guys?"

"No, she was with you!"

He sighed, "How is she? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Finn went to check on her. Why what happened?

"It was like … I don't know. One second, I was …messing around on the computer." He was careful of his word choice, not knowing if there were any video cameras or something in the room. "And she was telling me to hurry up. Then she screamed. Next thing I know, something hit my head really hard and I was out."

Philby put his head in his hands, groaning. "God, I shouldn't have let her come with me."

"You can't possibly blame this on yourself. It's the O.T.'s fault."

"But I went along with it. She didn't have to come with me. I-"

"Dude," I said, calmly, "Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault. Really."

He shook his head like he didn't quite believe me. "Where are the others?"

"Jess got really sick when you and Amanda left, like she was actually throwing up blood, or so Charlene said. And…um." I hesitated, knowing what I was about to say was going to kill him. "Willa…she, when Charlie went to wake her, she didn't wake up."

He freaked.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

There was a knock on the door and I can feel steam come out of my ears. _If that's another doctor, telling me that he doesn't know what condition Philby's in or that I can't use my phone to call the others, I'm going to…_

"Amanda?"

My heart nearly flutters out of my chest when Finn stepped in. "Finn?" I breathed. "Wh-what are you doing here." The fluttering stops dead when he tells me what happened.

"Oh my god! Jess! Is she okay? What about Willa? Oh my gosh, you're kidding, right? Please tell me this is a joke!"

He shook his head, "Jess is fine. She's up and says she's feeling better. Willa…not so much. She hasn't woken up yet. The doctors don't know why."

"Oh gosh! And Philby. Is he okay?" Finn got noticeably cross that I brought him up. "What?"

"Nothing. You just seem to care a lot about him." He said irately.

Something clicked in my head. "God, Finn! You can't be serious! I don't like Philby. He's my _friend_. I'm allowed to care about my friends, aren't I?"

"Yes, but then why were you so hurried to go with him?" His interrogation made me boil. _I can't believe he's asking me this!_

"Finn! I like _you_. Not him. Not Maybeck. Not anybody else. You. I'm dating _you_."

"You didn't answer my question." He replied rashly, ignoring my statements completely.

"Because I want to help. It's always everyone else who swoops in and saves the day. I wanted to try it for once!"

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes, sending my heart in a hasty throb, my face hot with anger.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"Fine! I'm done here anyways!" He got up and started for the door.

"Never talk to me again!"

"My pleasure!"

When he leaves, I'm still seething.

**Jess's P.O.V**

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Charlene exclaimed.

"I couldn't talk. My throat was bleeding!" I reminded her, getting a little irritated.

"Right, sorry. So nobody knows?"

"No one."

"But-"

"Listen, I know this is asking a lot from you. But you, Finn, and Maybeck, you guys need to go to the Snow White ride tonight. You have to cross over. Find the server there, destroy it. If it keeps running, it's going to do the same to you that it's doing to me and Wills." My throat was on fire from talking.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, but you lost me. Explain."

I rolled my eyes. "Charlie, the poem that Finn got. The lines, the dream, they all come together. Listen to me. _The sun is heated, though not by fire._ Willa and I have fevers that aren't caused by something natural. _Take soul to night, by wicked desire._ This means the O.T.'s. They somehow made it happen through the servers. _Flame burns itself cold, when left in scorn._ Because we can't be treated, we're not going to make it."

I paused, watching the hurt in her eyes, giving me a look as though I'd just slapped her. Tears formed in her pools of blue irises.

"_Blow it out, where evil was born."_ I swallowed. "Char, the first animated Disney villain was the Evil Queen from Snow White. You can _blow out the flame_ by destroying their server that they have hidden there."

"Well, this is great then." She smiled. "We can make it stop. We can save you and Willa."

"No," I shook my head. "It's too late for us. We don't have a lot of time left. You need to save yourselves."

"B-but," She cried, the first drop of a rainstorm trailing her cheek, "No! You're going to be fine. You're going to make it."

"You have to go now, before it's too late." I said, plainly, though I was holding back tears. I needed to stay strong for her.

"They can go. Finn and Maybeck. I'm going to stay here with you."

Again, I shook my head. "If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Phil and Amanda. They can't go but they're also in danger of getting infected by this server virus. Do it for me. I want to die knowing you're all safe."

And the rainstorm of her eyes begins. A hurricane has developed behind my eyelids, but not a drop of rain comes through.

**Okay…um that took a sorta dark turn. I started off not knowing exactly what was going to happen. I wrote Charlie's P.O.V and Maybeck's then Jess's just came out as I continued. And I figured since it was so depressing, I was going to make Finn and Amanda's lighthearted and sweet, but it made a turn for the South Pole. It just like had a mind of its own.**

**Yeah, so I don't know if I'm going to kill someone off. *Grins an evil, yet sad, grin* I just might. But that kinda depends on you.**

**R, R, and R! *crowd joins in as I shout* Read, review, and request!**


	11. Going to Disney World

**9/19/12**

**Alrighty, so this is mostly a filler chapter because I wanted to get something up today. Just a few clear-ups first:**

**To Picture, who reviewed and put a request, I need you to explain, is it emotion hurt, like sad for the others, or pain, like physical?**

**To Savanna, I put a little description of Philby's condition in this and there will be more in the next chap.**

**To Piece of Mind, I still want to know the bro/sis between Finn and who?**

**Okay, so here it is. READ!**

**Charlene's P.O.V**

"Maybeck, you cretin!" Philby's tearstained face turned red with resentment as he tackled Maybeck to the floor upon their hurried entrance, throwing punches. The abrupt fistfight continued for a few seconds, both Jess and I too stunned to react. Suddenly, I responded, jumping off the chair, to the floor and trying to pry the two apart.

"Hey! Break it up, you two!" When I managed to separate them, they stood, Maybeck's face a mess of bewilderment, Philby's of anger and annoyance.

"What's the matter with you?" Jess shouted, clearly irritated by their madness.

Philby glanced at the heart monitor by Willa's bed, then turned to punch Maybeck again in the arm. "Impudent, I thought she was dead!"

"What gave you that idea?" Maydork countered.

"You said she didn't wake up! Next time, be better with your word choice!"

"Look what you did!" I yelled, having noticed the side of Philby's head was bleeding profusely. I tore off my sweatshirt and pressed it against the large cut.

"It's alright. It wasn't his fault. The O.T.'s got me." Philby winced, as the must have stung badly.

At that moment, Finn stormed in, completely ignorant to our situation. He snatched his jacket off of the chair where he had left it and began to march out of the room, when I stopped him.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?!" I said sassily.

"Anywhere but here." He muttered, yanking his arm from my grasp, turning to leave again. But I was too quick. I jumped in his way.

"Loose the attitude or you'll be spitting teeth, Lawrence." Finn growled at my use of his birth name. He had a strong distaste for it and preferred that everyone, even his parents and teachers, called him by Finn, a shortened version of his middle name, Finnegan. "What's up with Amanda? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." He spat through gritted teeth. _Okay, this is _not _the time to mess with me!_

"What's biting you? You're acting like a total jerk!"

"Nothing, okay!"

I rubbed my temples in frustration. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Just sit down, Jess and I have something to tell you guys."

The three boys exchange curious glances, and then turned to us, paying complete attention. "What is it?"

I didn't have the heart to say it, but I knew Jess's throat still hurt from the night before and she probably wouldn't want to repeat it either. So, taking mercy on my dying friend, I forced myself to croak out what she had explained to me. For a long while, their faces were emotionless, unreadable.

Philby swallowed solemnly, eyes holding a sad sparkle of prologue mourning. Finn's anger washed away, not a trace in sight, though withdrawn, as though deep in thought, processing what I had said, shone with, visible through a crack in his mask of somberness, significant melancholy. Maybeck looked beyond angry, glaring at the wall, and I could almost see him biting his tongue, holding back a long monologue of just rants, cusses, and foul language.

What, after minutes, had broken our silence was a nurse swinging the door open in a hurried mode. She was startled slightly at the sight of us. "You're all still here."

"Yes, ma'am." Jess said quietly. "They're friends of ours."

"It's fine." She confused me, giving us a pitiful stare. "I just came in to drop off some documents." In a swift scurry as though she wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible, she left the papers on a table at the far end of the room.

"Maybe you're wrong." Maybeck suggested, "The doctors do have advanced technology and stuff here. Maybe they can help you."

"With a curse put upon us by an evil fairy?" Jess asked critically.

"No, he could be right. Let me check the documents." Philby stood and crossed the room to the papers, taking the file and flipping through it.

"Are you supposed to be looking at those?" I questioned.

"Are we supposed to be crossing over into Disney World in the middle of night to save the world from villainous characters?" Was his response. I was quiet.

His face went pale, completely and utterly white, no exaggeration. "What is it?" Instead of answering, he shoved the forms in my hands and sat back down, glaring angrily at the floor.

I read the documents and was overtaken by rage. The impulse to shred the papers sprung to me, but I had to force them back because I'm sure ripping medical documents is some kind of offense. "I can't believe this." I muttered angrily. "Her mom wants them to put the plug."

"Wait, whose mom?"

"Willa's!"

"She's intercepting her life support?" Jess screeched. I nodded. "When?"

Checking, I thought my heart stopped. "Today."

**Jess's P.O.V**

"There has to be some kind of mistake." Charlene tried reasoning with the doctor who she'd called to the room to talk to him. It was proving itself useless to, though. "You can't pull the plug on her."

"It's her mother's orders." He stated for the third time. "I'm sorry."

"But it's _murder_."

"She doesn't have money to pay for much longer. I'm sorry to say, but either way, your friend isn't likely to live much longer."

"Rip those gold chains from her neck she'll have enough money!" Charlie shouted. It was a good we weren't in the hallway or we would have received shocked and muddled stares from other doctors and nurses. She calmed down a little, "Can you please wait to do it?"

"We can but no past midnight. It has to be done today."

"Thank you." She said as he left. Then, turning to us, she lowered her voice, "That's all the time we need. Let's go to Disney and destroy the server."

I looked at my watch. Eight o'clock. They had time enough to destroy it before, right? Right?

…

"Hey!" Amanda smiled at me when I came in. I was feeling extremely weaker but the others didn't know. Well maybe Philby could tell, since he walked with me to her room, helping me as I stumbled or just needed to lean against something. "You're feeling better?"

"Um…yeah, I guess." I took the chair beside her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just a minor concussion. Nothing serious."

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize, Phil. I wanted to come, remember? It's not your fault. The doctors said I'm fine though, I will have quite a few headaches before I've healed, so try not to worry the hell out of me, okay?" I laughed when she looked at me. Her eyes moved to the gash on the side of his face, now still only halfway through drying. "What did they tell you?"

"External and internal head injuries. A little blood loss, but otherwise, nothing major."

"Nothing major? Every five minutes you looked like you were going to pass out." I said. He shrugged, face serious. "Hey, just go back to the room, okay? I want you to be there when she wakes up." He nodded, walking towards the door. "And don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'll come tell you if I get any info. Try to see if you can sneak a call with the others later to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"I will."

"Don't move around a lot. You don't have a lot of energy." Apparently, he had noticed.

Amanda looked at me when he left, utter confusion, as though we were speaking in Japanese rather than English. "What was that about?" The third time I was going to have to go over it. And now, I did cry. She pulled me to her immediately, hugging me. "Oh, Jess, what's the matter? Don't cry. It's okay. Don't cry."

"M-me and W-w-willa are g-going to die. The Overt-takers put a sp-spell on us or p-poison and we're not going to make it."

"No, Jess. We're not going to let that happen. I promise." She looked me dead in the eyes, "You're going to be okay."

I told her about Willa's mom and that Maybeck, Finn, and Charlene went to Disney. She told me everything was going to be alright. "How do you know that, Mandy?"

"I don't. But I learn to hope for the best. When we ran from Maine, did we know we were going to find a place to stay every night, that we were going to find food, that we weren't going to get caught?" I shook my head. "No, we didn't know. But we kept telling ourselves that we were going to be fine and look at us now. We have a loving family."

"Ms. Nash and Jeannie the demon hardly qualify-"

"No. I mean them. Our closest friends. Charlene, Willa, our sisters. Philby, Maybeck, Finn, our brothers."

"Well, Finn isn't a brother to you. He's your boyfriend."

"I'm not all too sure about that. We had a fight, just right now."

"So that's why he was so upset."

"Mhm. He was accusing me of liking Philby."

"Um, well that's stupid. You're crazy in love with Finn and you wouldn't dare have a crush on Philby because you know he and Willa are dating."

"I tried to tell him that. He wouldn't believe me."

"You guys are going to get together in the end. I mean, look at Charlene and Maydork. They're constantly bickering, but they're going to have their happily ever after when they confess their love for one another."

Amanda laughed. "You know, the other day I caught them when they were about to kiss."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

And so, we spent a long time gossiping and talking, having a great time. Just talking, like everything was back to normal.

…

"I'm telling you. It was so weird." I heard the doctors talking outside. Amanda had long before fallen asleep and so I just lay in the bed next to her and stare at the ceiling. "She came in with the redhead and the tannish girl, just wearing a bikini and a skirt wrapped around her. In the middle of the night!" The patients he was talking about were Philby (the redhead) and Amanda (the tannish girl).

"I've seen weirder." The other doctor responded.

"But it gets weirder. Her hair was red. Not like a deep orange or anything. Red." _That's so bizarre, it's almost like he's describing…_

"Still don't get what's so strange."

"She was dripping wet and had seaweed stuck to her." The next part confirmed that it indeed was who I thought had brought them in when they were unconscious at Disney. "It was like Ariel from the Little Mermaid."

**Hope you liked it. I have the next chapters mostly planned out. And the Wilby weekend must be rescheduled due to excess of homework last weekend. Please review!**


	12. Tick, tock, time

**9/29/12**

**Here it is. Please read it and don't get mad if it's not all too great. I just finished it like two seconds ago and have been working on it non-stop for a coupl****e of hours to get it up by tonight. I would have worked on it longer to make it better but I'm sick and need to get more sleep cuz frankly I don't get a lot. Next chapter will be better.**

Philby's P.O.V

_Tick, tock…tick, tock…tick, tock…_

In the background, the clock speaks to me, warning me of every passing second, making sure I'm in hell until it strikes twelve, until they destroy the server. _If they do…_

No more of this staying-positive rubbish. That's not going to bring her back, now is it? And so I sit in a chair by Willa's bed, listening to the half-awake hospital, watching the line on her heart monitor as it continues up and down. You'd hear that in movies and think to yourself, no matter how bad a condition they're in, the patient is going to live. The characters in the movie, did they feel that way? I certainly didn't.

I looked down at her, so peaceful. Like most people, her sleeping face made her look much younger than she was. Leaning forward, delicately moving a hand to brush the hair from her face, but all I stared into were her closed lids, making me wonder if I'd ever see her dreamy brown eyes sparkle at me ever again.

Her face was hollow now, having lost some weight from her recent starvation-phase. And suddenly, looking down at her, it was almost as though I didn't recognize her at all. The body in front of me was like a manikin. No soul, a breathing doll, nothing more.

Perhaps, it was wrong to feel such a way. But it was as though my mind had rendered her nameless as a form of numbing, to shield me from pain. I forced it away, and obligated myself to remember she was my girlfriend. And I loved her with all my heart. Maybe it was better that I felt numb, because now that I was remembering, I felt hot tears and hurt.

Slowly, I leaned back, overwhelmed by sleep, and

Charlene's P.O.V

Finn drove the car quickly, turning sharply at curbs, surprising me with his daringness. Well, when your friend's life depends on it, it seemed reasonable. In my anxiousness, the ride was feeling longer than it should have, and, had I not known better, Disney would have seemed states away, not miles.

I wondered why he was in such a cranky mood at the hospital. He's the leader; he's supposed to be calm, cool and collected, not trying to walk out on us for no apparent reason at all. Finn swerved harshly, nearly running us into a lamppost.

"F-Finn, slow down a little." He said nothing, didn't react. The car sped up slightly, putting me to unease. "Finn, slow down."

"I can't. We need to get there as soon as possible."

I checked my phone. "It's only eight thirty. We've got plenty of time. Please just slow down."

"What if we're attacked by O.T.'s? Huh? Every minute counts. What if this plan doesn't work? Wouldn't you rather have time for a Plan B?"

We barely missed rear-ending another car by a few inches. A few inches. "Yes, but…" I knew he had somewhat of a point and I knew that he would listen even if I told him to slow down again. So I sat quietly.

Suddenly, after five minutes of sheer silence, there was a spring of life at my feet, a song I'd heard Willa listen to a lot of times but didn't know the name breaking the hush of the car. I bent down and saw that it was her phone, which must have fallen out of her pocket when we drove her and Jess to the hospital. I saw it was her brother calling and, angered, answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked snappily.

"Hey, Willa. I-"

I cut him off. "Willa's not here right now."

"Charlene? Hi, it's-"

"Mark. Yeah, I know." I cut him off, again. Twice. How disrespectful of me. But, forthrightly, I couldn't have cared less at the moment. "You know, you have a lot of nerve calling. Your own sister's in a hospital and you just leave her there to die."

Maybeck turned to look at me. Finn, still focusing on the road, raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, WHAT? Willa's in a hospital?! What happened? Is she okay?"

"Oh, as if you didn't know."

"I-I didn't. And what do you mean pull the plug? They can't."

"With you and your mother's consent, they can."

"I didn't agree to _anything_!"

"You didn't?"

"No, I was at campus this week. Nobody told me about it. I swear, if she thinks she can pull the plug on her, she's got another thing coming!"

"We're here." Finn said, as we pulled into the half-empty parking lot for Walt Disney. It was late and a lot of the families with little kids must have already gone back to the hotel. This was good. If we were going to destroy the server, the less people there to witness it, the better.

"Listen, Mark, I gotta go."

"Wait, what hosp-" But I hung up before he could finish.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. "Let's go." I said, determined. Both boys looked at me, exchanged a look, then climbed out as well. We stood together a moment, knowing completely how important this was. Stop. Stare. Draw in deep breathe. Take first step to saving our friends' lives.

Maybeck's P.O.V

"Come on!" Charlene said, taking off toward Fantasyland. Within a minute or two we were at the ride, starting up at in, dumbfounded, not knowing where to start. Finn started forward, but Charlie grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Something's wrong here. The parks aren't close yet, but no one's on the ride. And shouldn't there be someone manning the controls?"

He looked, realizing it. Deep in thought, his eyes fixed on the ride, seeming to be processing something. "Alright, you're right, this could be a trap. But Jess's dreams are never wrong. The server is in there and we need to destroy it. If we have to fight some O.T.'s so be it. But we can't just not go in."

For a moment, she stared deep into his eyes, looking like they were about to kiss. I was felt envy running my blood cold. But she simply nodded, understanding what he meant. Without another word, we ran into the ride, no cart, and started to search.

Finn went deeper into the ride, probably thinking it would be to obvious out in the light of the front of the ride. Charlene bent down, pushing bushes, and trying to maneuver easily through the ride without hitting her head on something. The lights were off. The ride was big. The O.T.'s were probably lurking somewhere close by. In basic terms, we were screwed.

"What time is it?" Charlie called frantically over at me.

I checked my phone. "About nine fifteen." I could see her slightly in the emergency lights overheard. She hurried about desperately, turning things over, searching behind the animatronics, and just about everywhere else. She let out a loud whimper, kick something, and crumpled to the ground crying.

"Hey," I rushed over to her. "Don't cry, Charlie. Everything's going to be fine. We'll find it. We still have around three hours."

"And do you think that'll help!" She cried. "What if Finn's right. If this doesn't work, what do we do? Our odds aren't good. The Overtakers are winning."

"No, Char. That's not true." I held her closer to me, allowing her to cry. She had been holding so much in for the past few days and now it was all coming out.

"Yes it is. And you know it."

"Hey," I cupped her face and turned her up to face me. "Now you listen to me, okay. They may be winning, but we'll beat them. We're going to save them."

Her eyes were big and desperate, like that of a child. Slowly, she leaned up, closing her eyes. I leaned down. Our lips met and suddenly, everything began to melt away. All of it. The ride around us. The thought of Overtakers skulking near about to attack. The depressing knowledge of the fact that our friends might be dying. I was in heaven. In my personal bliss. It wasn't until then that I realized how long I'd been waiting, longing to kiss the fair-haired beauty.

"Um, yeah, hello? If you two are done kissing, would you care to explain why we're here?"

I jumped at the sudden noise. Charlene hopped up, smiling massively at the familiar voice. I turned, meeting the four curious stares of Philby, Amanda, Jess, and _Willa._ Charlie ran forward and yanked Willa into a deadly tight hug. I grinned, happy to see them, perfectly well and not dying. But then I frowned.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We sorta just _asked you that_, moron!" Jess shouted. I rolled my eyes. _The first time I see when she's _not _sick and she treats me like an idiot._

"What going o-" Finn came in, then saw them there. "How'd you cross over?"

"We have no idea." Philby stated. "I sure didn't do this. It must have been the O.T.'s. They've got something big planned and then wanted us all here."

"Well, let's forget about that right now, since nothing happening just yet. We need to find the server and destroy it." He turned to Willa. "So, you're awake?"

"Not necessarily."

"Again, O.T.'s. They somehow got her to wake up as a DHI. Though _just _as her DHI. As soon as midnight comes around, it's just as if this never happened." Philby informed us.

Charlene looked at Willa to see how she'd react to this, but she seemed completely unfazed. "They explain everything to me on our way here." She muttered, sadly. "Come on. Let' just get to finding the server."

And so, we continued to search a while. A long while. I checked my phone a few times every so often. Ten o'clock. Ten fifteen. Ten thirty. Yet, nothing. "Are you sure it's here?" I asked.

"Yes!" Jess shouted. "It's here. I saw it. Well sort of."

"Jess, if-"

"Philby, just go with it. Her dreams have never been wrong before." Amanda said.

"Guys, come over here. I think I found something." Finn's voice echoes from deep within the ride. We ran, following his voice down the path, until he was in view.

But then, there was a girlish scream. The lights flickered on. In front of us, standing with a wide smirk and a pale, bony hand wrapped around Jess's neck, lifting her high in the air, was the Evil Queen. Jess yelled, choking, face turning white.

"Let her go!" Amanda screeched. With a cackle, she threw Jess to the floor, muttered something along the lines of 'ignorant runt'. I scowled as something hideous and green walked into view.

"Hello, Keepers." Maleficent sneered. "How nice of you to join us."

**Alrighty, so I hope you liked it. I know it's a little short but I was uninspired until just a few hours ago. The next chap with be the battle! Dun, dun, dun! REVIEW!**


	13. The Battle Claims One

**10/21/12**

**So so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been really busy. But here it is so please read. But also read the ending author's note for some important announcements I have to make.**

Amanda's P.O.V

Maleficent walked out of the shadows and I recoiled. I had hoped it would be a quick in-and-out trip. But it appeared it wasn't going to be so simple.

"I think it's about time you showed up for this."

"For what?" Finn asked, glaring.

"Our final encounter."

"You think you can hurt us? Just the two of you?" Jess laughed, but I knew she didn't do it out of true humor. She was just trying to psych them out.

"You're right. Two against seven. Well that doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Suddenly, a couple of pirates and three boys about our age came up from behind her, simpering widely at us, all five of them carrying swords. _Nice going, Jess._

One of the O.T.K's turned to me, his green eyes catching the light, glistening with malevolence like snake eyes. I was seething.

"Remember me, doll face?" He laughed, but I glared, like a lion being told not to attack, but waiting querulously for the prey.

"I kicked your ass then, I'll do it again." I sneered, and he returned the gesture.

"You say so now but you'll be begging for mercy when I get my hands on you." Internally, I felt both the shiver of fear and the boiling of my blood due to absolute anger.

Circling us, slow and threatening, Maleficent smirked. She stopped and stared Finn right in the eyes. "Now that this is going to be our last battle, please, do make it memorable." With that, they charged.

In an instant, one of the pirates attacked me, swinging like a maniac. Must have been an amateur, because his swipes were easy to miss. I kicked him square in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards slightly. But only slightly.

He quickly regained his balance and came at me, full-force. He swiped again, not missing my neck by inches. I kicked him more, this time managing to knock him over. When he was down, I punched him, snatching his sword swiftly out of his hands. I drew it back and brought it forth with strength. It sliced through him with ease. One down. However there were six more to go and I'm sure the rest were not going to be that easy to beat.

I ran to help Finn and Willa who were trying to take on Maleficent. But when he looked at me, either deciding she and I could manage or just having total disgust in fighting side-by-side with me, he turned to help Philby. I'm pretty sure it was the latter but the feeling was mutual and so offense was taken lightly at most.

He seemed to have no problem with our 'break-up' and was dealing well. The true question was how long before _I_ cracked?

Charlene's P.O.V

Doing my best to keep away from the sharp, intimidating edge of his sword, I tried to take on a pirate that had come to attack me out of nowhere. Praying I could execute it with complete perfection, with one gymnastic move, I jumped in the air, taking him down, slamming his head against the hard floor, out cold.

"Jess, heads up!" I took the sword from the pirate I'd knocked out and tossed it to her. Catching it quickly, Jess turned back to the O.T.K. she was trying to fight, the one whose ass Amanda had supposedly kicked.

"Just give up, girl." He laughed, holding out his sword, not far from her neck. "You're small, easy to kill." Pulling back his sword, he swung, but she blocked it.

"If I'm so easy to kill, why haven't you done it already?" She was close to striking him, but he blocked at last second. "Not as big and tough as we think we are, now are we?"

Infuriated, he swung again, this time too quick for her to move out of the way. The blade sliced into the skin above her abdomen. She screamed, before realizing that the blade sliced intoher skin, as in _through_.

Electric glow, she looked up at the boy, simpering, as he stared at her in puzzlement. She swung her sword, letting the flat blade hit him with a sickening _smack! _He fell, unconscious.

There was a scream and I turned to see Amanda had been struck in the arm by a fireball. Willa ran over to help her and I started towards them. Then something tackled me to the ground and pinned me down.

I hadn't landed properly at the fall and a great deal of pain shot up from my leg. There was no knowing at the moment whether it was broken or just horribly bruised. Sometimes you just can't tell. Or you just don't care much when there's a Disney villain on you.

Atop me, the Evil Queen smiled evilly, the grin of her dark red lips sour enough to make candy taste like lemons. Then, there was the feel of something at my throat. I would have swallowed nervously like they do in the movies, but I feared it would only press the knife into me.

I had to concentrate on something. Anything to get my mind off the knife. To liberate me of the thought of the dagger enough to rid me of my fear and achieve all clear.

I tried to focus on her pale skin, how old and how young she looked at the same time, the cute woodland creatures in the very movie she'd been a part of. But it all brought me back to that moment, that stiletto.

I don't know why, instead of using her powers or a potion or something, she was using it as a weapon. Something about torture, suffering, how it made death more painful.

"Soon, quicker than the rise of the full moon or the appearance of the last star at night, the parks will be ours." She laughed menacingly, inching the blade further, pressing it against my skin. The touch of cool silver was icy, and I felt death was readying to greet me. "I can taste victory already. We will destroy you, and then there will be nothing to stop us."

"I'd love to see you try." I said confidently, though I could tell she saw I was trembling.

"I'll do more than try." But, suddenly, Maleficent shouted.

"No, let me do the honors." She cackled. "The first Keeper to die, oh, what fun!" Slowly, as to delay the suspense, she formed a fireball in her hands. I tried to squirm away, making every effort to move. But my leg hurt too much and I couldn't stand. She raised her arms and I prepared myself for the impact.

I hit me hard. Much worse than I would have ever imagined. Awful, insufferable agony. The world was ablaze. My body stung from fire. Was I still alive, badly injured, but with a beating heart in my chest? Or was I already dead? Either way, I was burning in hell.

Finn's P.O.V

"Charlene!" Willa screamed. She turned to Maleficent, red-faced and boiling. Loud and enraged, she yelled, "You witch! You wretched creature. I swear there's not a living thing roaming this Earth more despicable than you!"

"Be quiet, you galling little vermin!" Maleficent growled. Another fireball conjured in her wrinkly, green hand and she turned to throw it but she was stopped.

"No!" Amanda shouted, _pushing _Maleficent against the wall, knocking her into a shock-like state.

"Char! Charlie, get up!" Willa knelt next to dazed blonde. She coughed and began to sit up, but winced, deciding against moving.

I ran over to help her. Charlene gasped just as soon as my fingers brushed her burnt skin.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

She shrugged, grimacing. I helped her to her feet. Biting my tongue to keep from stating the obvious, I noticed her skin was burning. She needed a doctor immediately. Plus, we were getting way too close to midnight. Almost without enough energy to stand, she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Finn-"

"Just hang in there, okay? You'll be fine. Stay here with her, Willa." She nodded.

I turned. Jess and Amanda were starting with the re-awakened Maleficent.

Maybeck was doing all he possibly could to fend off the Evil Queen, who, despite having no real powers, could summon a callous spell.

Philby was had taken two of the O.T.K's, and was honestly doing fairly well, making hard blows, punches, and kicks. For a moment, he seemed too quick to get struck, but then when I turned, I heard him yell, then turned back to see a long gash on his arm, blood oozing out. He continued fighting like it was nothing.

I ran over. "No! Finn, I got this." With one kick, he knocked one of them out. _I gotta remember this next time I start to get into a fight with him._

"Your arm's bleeding pretty badly," I told him, the slice of his skin dangerously slopping dark, and concentrated red liquid, a long and deep cut.

The last of the O.T.K's threw himself at me, in a spontaneous attack, nearly having taken me off guard. But I was quick and avoided his sword without hardship. He was persistent, however, and didn't let this throw him off, ready to fight.

When he came toward me, though, he didn't seem willing to kill me, deciding whether or not to actually assault me with the sword or not. I took this as an opportunity to go forward and punch his. Now, dripping down his face, was the same humanly wine Philby's cut was leaking. Decision made. He lunged, the blade coming much too close to me to leave me unfazed, but missed me nonetheless.

With the next swing, I was not so fortunate. I slashed against my side, carving into me. I let out a shout. Satisfied, but not so much to consider it the end of our match, he smiled smugly. I shot my leg out, swiping at his ankle, and he fell, his sword gone flying. I leapt on him, restraining him to the ground.

I held him there and took a few blows before he overpowered me, reversing our position. He leaned outward and retrieved him sword, drawing it back, such evil contentment in his green eyes. But just as soon as I thought I was a goner, there was a loud _thunk_. The boy rolled off, falling limp on the floor beside me.

Willa held an apple above me, grinning, "One-hundred percent iron, makes for a good weapon." She tossed the display-piece between hands.

"And here I thought the only harm an apple could bring was its possibility of being poisonous." She offered me a hand and held me up. Charlene called for her in a pained voice, and she went to help her.

"No!" A womanly cry shattered the night's air to smithereens **(haha, love that word)**. I turned just in time to watch Maybeck drive the sword into the Evil Queen. She vanished.

"You-you _killed_ her?" Amanda gasped.

"They're character, and cannot die as mortals can. She'll be back. There's only one way to kill them off, one and for all." Philby explained. "But, that nor we nor any of the Imagineers, have an idea of."

"But, then-" She started. "Wait, where's Maleficent?"

Jess looked around, "Oh, man! If there's anything worse than seeing her, it's when she disappears."

"There's no time to discuss! It's almost twelve o'clock. We have to find the server!" I exclaimed.

"Finn, I thought you say you saw it?" Jess said.

"I did but it's not here anymore!"

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "Well don't get mad at _me_. Let's just go look."

"They must have moved it, though, during the battle. Or else it was a hologram entirely." Amanda argued. "We'll never find it in time."

"Hey, guys, wait." Philby called. "I have an idea!" Before he ever bothered to explain, he was down the path, going back towards the beginning of the ride.

"Philby, wait!" Maybeck yelled, annoyed that he didn't elaborate. He dashed off, following. Charlene moved to get up, but winced from pain. Willa made her sit back down.

"Go." She told us. "I'll stay with Charlie." We nodded and trailed him as well.

When we found them, they were standing in front of the mirror. As in _the _mirror. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jess complained. "_This _is your plan? Talk to a phony, cut-out of a mirror?"

"If everything else in the parks comes to life at night, who's to say this doesn't too?" He asked.

"Let me try." Maybeck stepped forward. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Where the heck's the server?"

We got nothing in response. "That didn't work. Try something else." I said.

"If you think you're so high and mighty, why don't _you_ do it?" Amanda yelled.

"Fine, I will." She rolled her eyes. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Show us where the server is."

Again, absolutely nothing happened. She smirked. "Well, seems our leader doesn't know how to solve the problem either."

"Will you stop being such a nuisance for two minutes? You know what _happens_ when we can't find the server by midnight?"

"Me? _I'm_ a nuisance? Coming from the jerk who-"

"Shut your mouths, the both of you!" Jess screamed. "Obviously the past approaches didn't work because they have to rhyme." She stepped up to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. How must we end this gall?"

The mirror sprung to life. Purple and green smoke loomed inside the glass and a mask-like face appeared. "You can find the server behind the bush closest to the end of the ride."

"Wait, how can we trust him if he works for the O.T.'s" Maybeck questioned.

"Indeed, I worked for the Queen. But I am, in fact, a neutral character. I have no real designated side. Now, hurry, you have little time to spare."

I checked my watch. He was right. It was already 11:58! I told the others and we all took off at a sprint for the end of the ride, where the fight had taken place.

"Bush, bush, bush. Where's that freakin' bush!" Jess shouted, only she didn't say 'freakin'.

"There!" Amanda said, pointing. I ran and pushed the bush aside. There is was. The server. In all its mechanical glory. I searched around for something to pound it with but, finding nothing, I decided to just jam it against the floor until it wasn't functional.

I grabbed it and using all my strength, lifted the heavy machinery. But mere milliseconds before I could bring it down against the ground, I heard Charlene cry out, "Willa! Oh, god, she's dead!"

Unable to react in any other way yet, I turned to look at where the sound came from. My mistake. When I took my attention away from the server, something grappled me, pressing me against the wall.

I was face to face with the dark fairy. "This is just like Animal Kingdom, isn't it, Finn Whitman?" She entwined her hands around my throat, choking me. I immediately felt the lack of oxygen to my lungs. "Only now we've reversed roles. Silly boy, how could you have ever thought you could defeat me?"

No air. My lungs burned, expanding and lessening, moving as though it had something to convert to carbon dioxide, but such thing was absent. Dark spots entered my vision. This, and the view of a very ugly, green-skinned witch. My ears rang. My throat felt bruises and contorted. I began to say my goodbyes. To my mom. To my dad. To my sister. To Dillard. To the Keepers. To Amanda. _Please know I love you, no matter what. Please. I'm sorry. I'm s-_

"Let go of my boyfriend!" someone screamed. Tension loosened and I felt nothing at my throat. I crumbled to the ground. "Finn! Finn, are you okay?" I tried to respond but I was breathing heavily to regain the oxygen I had been deprived of before.

I looked up and met eyes with Amanda. "Oh, thank god, you're alright!" She handed me the quill, and hugged me. She cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! It was all my fault."

"No! It was my fault. I shouldn't have thought you were cheating on me." I rubbed her back, pulling her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too. I-" But she was interrupted by a grunt and the smash of metal. We both looked up. Philby drew back the apple again and pounded it into the server. He did this again. And again. And again. The little light blinked off. But he continued to pound it, grunting, and groaning.

"Phil, it's done." Charlene whispered, near inaudible. But he didn't listen to her. "Phil, stop, it's destroyed." Nothing. "Philby!" She jumped forward, grabbing him by the wrists and pushing him back.

She stared at him. We all did. Tears escaped, sliding down his face. "I loved her." He cried. She nodded, reducing to tears.

"I know."

"Now she's gone."

"I know."

And they held each other. For dear life, it almost seemed. Jess began to cry as well and Amanda doubled into me, letting out a whimper. Maybeck looked so pissed, I thought he might rip someone's head off. For the first time, I actually dared to look past them at the limp DHI form that had belonged to Willa. Amanda's grip tightened around me, and I held her in return, fighting back my tears.

**Yes, I killed off Willa. Don't hate me. Stay with the story. At most two chapters left.**

**Announcement #1. I have to do a science fair project and mine involves a survey. I am trying to get the most I possibly can and I was hoping to get some here. If you don't want to answer I won't get mad or anything. But if I get at least 10 submitted surveys I will get the new multichap up a lot quicker than its original premiere date.**

Circle one:

Male / Female

Question 1: If somebody that you come across frequently tends not to make eye contact with you and does not talk to you, do you think they are:

a) shy

b) arrogant

Question 2: If somebody participates in a lot of conversations, do you think they are:

a) friendly

b) self-absorbed

Question 3: If somebody is blunt with their opinions, do you think they are:

a) honest

b) rude

**Announcement #2. Want to be a help to Breast Cancer Awareness without actually doing much? For every review I get this month, October, I am going to donate a dollar to beat breast cancer. So those who usually don't review should too!**

**Announcement #3. Kingdom-keepers-rules and I wanted to do a little friendly competition and I want you guys to help us pick a topic: r****evenge, Halloween, kidnapped, secret comes out, old shame resurfaces, stand up to bullying. You can ever make up your own idea and we'll pick from them.**

**Okay thanks! Love you guys!**


	14. Promise

**Okay let me just say SORRY! Oh my gosh, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating in so long! You have no idea how hard it is for me to see another day go by that I haven't updated! I was ready to cry when I saw that two weeks went by and I just feel awful. Trust me I'm trying I just want the absolute best for you guys and that takes time and sometimes I just can't find the time with all my homework. Oh, gosh, here come the waterworks.**

**Please read and review! I will try my hardest to update this weekend since it's a long one! I promise I will try but science fair is due this upcoming week and I'm just like… Well enough with my life. Oh, and hey, I know that sometimes we all go through that tough time and we need to talk about it or else we just let the emotions jumble up and we just explode.**

**If anyone needs to vent or just talk about something, I'm always available to speak. Like literally, my email is open 24/7 and I will always try to get back to you as soon as I get back from school.**

**Anyways please Read!**

Jess's P.O.V

Is it supposed to feel real when someone dies? Like you really are there? Or is it two dimensional? Like one-way glass? Or like when it's dark and for whatever reason you can only see something when you're not looking straight at it?

My heart throbbed torpidly, seeming to pump Anastasia through my body. I couldn't feel anything but the cracking of my heart under the pain of the moment. I would never be able to mend those fissures because there would always be a part of me I lost. A best friend –scratch that, _sister_- I lost.

Amanda unlatched herself from Finn long enough the reach over and pull me to her, hugging me with all her might. I closed my eyes tight, wishing, hoping, praying it was all a dream, just a really bad nightmare. I'd open my eyes and Willa would be alive and I'd just be stupid old Jess, telling them about just another crazy dream my mind came up with. But there would be no thaumaturgy tonight; what was done, was done.

Another loud sob erupted from Charlene. I looked up and saw her doubled into Philby, crying so hard, she was sure to make herself sick. She was so broken, like a porcelain doll that was dropped one too many times.

She tightened her grip on him, and he whispered something to her. A small, somewhat forced laugh escaped her, and she let go, standing up, him following.

"I-I just c-can't believe she's g-gone!" I whimpered and I heard a noise from Amanda, which sounded much like that of a wounded animal.

"I-I…" Philby began, but shut his mouth quickly, as though he might just stop breathing if he spoke another word. Cautiously, Charlene turned to him, her grip on his arm so tight I could see the lack of circulation.

"P-promise me…promise me s-she'll always b-b-be your first. Promise you'll always l-l-love her more than anyone."

"I'd never find anyone like her, Charlie. Even if I tried." At first, she stopped and stared up at him more desperately, yet flatly, than I'd ever seen her. Then, she began to cry again, bawling, almost so that she would crumple to the floor had Maybeck not come forward, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, squeezing her. There was no teasing. No oohing as we watched their romantic exchange. This was not a propitious time in which doing so would be tolerated.

Amanda and I provided echoes to her sobs. There was no mistaking it; I could hear the ringing of the knell in my head. Finn grabbed both my hand and hers in his, squeezing them, trying to send us as much comfort as possible.

And that's the problem with love. You bind yourself so tight around someone that when they're gone, you crumble.

"We need to go." Finn blurted out solemnly. That was definitely not the thing to say to a group of teens in the position we were in at the moment.

"What?!"

"We have to leave." Without warning, he stood, dragging me and Amanda up with him. "We can't just stay here-"

"No!" Charlene cried.

"Charlie, we need to get you to a doctor. You're bleeding."

"I don't care!" She screamed. "I'm not leaving."

A seriatim of chaos erupted instantaneously, a fight between the seven –I'm sorry, _six_- of us about whether we should leave or stay or just abandon the world mentally for a moment as I was. But my exiguity in cogent presence shouldn't have been surprising seeing as I was staring at my best friend's _dead body_. Striking me with unbearable pain, the indelible image of her smiling. Laughing. Shooting me just another death glare for teasing her about Philby.

My thoughts were conflicting. An interchanging pattern of knowing she was gone and needing to accept it or thinking magic, enough to give life to drawings and character, would perform a redivivus miracle.

But in the end, if there be death within this group without a second thought by the Imagineers, or her mom, and anybody, then all of this was absurdity. They smile at the camera, pretty picturesque and perfect. Yet it's all gimcrack because it means nothing to anyone!

"We have to go!" Finn's shout yanked me out of my oblivion.

"But-"

"Come on, Charlie." Maybeck touched her arm lightly. He swallowed. "Either way, we can't …leave her here."

She only gave a small, sad nod and Amanda and I helped her to her feet, pulling her along so that she didn't have to see how limp and lifeless her once-sister was. It must have been a grim and unendurable thing for the boys to have to carry her, but it was nice of them to do it so we didn't have to.

Without a word to share amongst one another, the three of us girls, with the absence of one, walked in silence. Yet, we didn't lack caution. We were chary and quick in step, on the lookout for O.T.'s. How sick. To have just lost one of our own and still have to be alert and ready for an attack. I exchanged a glance with Amanda briefly, but I didn't have the heart to look at those sad eyes so long and had to turn away.

Down this path. Past that ride. Up the stairs of the firehouse. I was so accustomed to it, I didn't even really have to think when I did it. How many times had we gone there after a battle? How many times were we hurt and wounded and decided to stop there to rest a while? But this was the first we'd gone with one less Keeper to fight with and it felt like taking a single brick out of a wall. The entire wall collapses.

We arrived at Wayne's apartment earlier than the boys so we had to wait a while before they got there. When I heard the door knob, I had to turn away, make sure I didn't see anything. I'd rather go blind than see that.

I sat curled up on the couch, supporting myself against Amanda, who didn't complain. The first to speak was Charlene. Though at first it seemed in my imagination, her voice so low, so small and weak.

"This is all my fault." Charlene whispered.

"How in the world is this _your_ fault?!" Amanda said.

"I should have convinced her mom to postpone. Or convinced the doctor. She fell into her coma-like state under _my _watch. I should've-"

"Shut up, Charlie, just SHUT UP!" At my objurgating tone, both Charlene and Amanda looked up at me and I could feel the stares of the others on me as well, "Listen, this isn't about you. This is about Willa. So could you _please_ just this oncenot make it about you!"

Charlene shrunk at this, taken aback for a moment, then she glowered at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." I spat.

"Guys, come on, not here." She started, but stopped, startled at the sound of her own trembling voice, so quiet, so in pain. Surprisingly, the boys did nothing to intervene.

But suddenly I was fuming. How overwhelmed by…what? Dismay? Anger? It was an emotion I couldn't identify and so I decided it was resentment. And I couldn't stop myself.

"You always have to be the center of attention. Even when your best friend dies it's all about you!"

"Say that again, Lockhart. I dare you." Charlene glared daggers at me, balling her hands into fists. I should have been fuming to the most extreme extent, and taken a brawl as an opportunity to release my umbrage at the world for taking my best friend, but I couldn't. A mordant remark refused to form on my lips without burning them with guilt and remorseful foray.

I had no choler toward Charlie. No, it was directed at Maleficent and the other O.T.'s and the O.T.K.'s and their chthonic demeanor, waiting for the perfect time to throw us into a delirium of angst.

I stepped up to Charlene and took her hands, undoing her fingers from their form of fists. The tenebrous tension between us seemed to have been long extinct by the time I actually looked up at Charlie. It was a quick make-up, true we hadn't gotten to complete badinage yet, but still, it couldn't have been any more than a fugacious quarrel.

I just…I had to get mad at someone, something! I needed to get this _pain _out of me, before it presses down so hard on my heart, it explodes. I settled and then we all stopped. The only occurrence in the room the conversion of oxygen into carbon dioxide.

So, we remained in silence a moment, as though we were hoping the fob would wake us up from this nightmare but fearful it would just send us spiraling into an even darker, more frightening one.

But I needed this done. I reached across the table and snatched it before anyone could object. I looked up at the others for assurance but the only respond I received were vacant stares. I knew once I did it, there was finalization. But again, I needed this done. And so I pressed it hastily, too quick to change my mind.

Charlene's P.O.V

Finn and Maybeck were quick to drive me to the hospital. Apparently my burns were bad and my neck was bleeding profusely. But I couldn't feel _anything_. My mind was blank, my receptors refusing all signals, my heart felt like it might be beating a million a minute and two a minute at the same time.

I stared out the window, almost blindly, because my brain rejected any kind of information at the moment, and not much of what I saw was being retrieved. Just faintly, I could see Maybeck or Finn turn around to me and their lips moving. I didn't hear them though, not like I could, just I involuntarily wouldn't. If only it were easier to put into words how I felt everything, all the emotions in the world, at once, and yet nothing at all.

I tried to read their lips, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Instead, giving up on that, I decided to just guess what they were saying.

Probably things like "You're going to be okay" or "We're going to get you help" or the worst, most painful lie of all "Everything's going to be fine."

If they had said that, and I was hoping they hadn't, they'd be horribly mistaken.

Eventually, after long wait, I could slowly process the outline of a tall building and a glowing blue paramedics symbol. I must've been leaning on someone; surely I wasn't in the state of being able to support myself alone. The flash of heavily concentrated white light hit me like the train had finally made it through the tunnel as got me before I could move out of the way.

To my great displeasure, the numbness began to wear off and I was sure I'd be struck by grief and longing harder than I had been at the parks. But my senses were too overwhelmed by the abrupt restart that they were occupied with things like starting to hear and see again, or feel things around me.

It wasn't until then that I realized I was being wheeled down a long hall on a gurney. Jess must've felt the same way the other day we brought her. Helpless. Alone. Longing to feel contentment yet dreading the heartache that would accompany this recovery of emotions.

I could feel the dribble of blood down my neck, but only the smallest of droplets you could ever imagine. My leg hurt badly as well, but both of these were pains I was able to forget about effortlessly at the moment, because they were my last priority. Skin remained with the feeling of being ablaze. Blood boiled, scorching inside my veins with emotions I'd never thought I'd come to one day understand. Lungs filled with smoke unforgivingly limited my speech.

"What's going to happen to my friends?" I asked, weakly to the nurse. She was young, though she looked dignified and professional. Staring down at me, as though surprised I could gather the energy to speak, her lips fumbled. Looking for a way to phrase this without making me hurt.

"Who are your friends, sweetheart?" She finally said, giving up with the 'perfect' wording.

I remained silent. She probably wouldn't be able to pick them out without consulting another doctor or a computer. Picking up on my resignation, she pursed her lips in sorrow, apologizing for something. But neither I nor she knew what that was exactly.

"What's going to happen to me?" That should've been an easier question. But, from the way she seemed to think a while, my opinion must have been wrong.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Nothing else. Forget about, "You're going to be fine." or "The doctors will get you as good as new" or "We'll get you patched up in no time." All of those were the stupid lines they say in the TV shows that the patients seem to believe. And at the moment, I might have believed any of those. But not what she said. Those specific words, I couldn't bring myself to trust at all.

Amanda's P.O.V

I woke up with Jess beside me. Not wanting to lose her, I hugged her tighter, but I couldn't cry anymore. I was all done. She, immediately after waking, closed her eyes and fell back asleep, but this time, I was somehow sure she didn't fall victim of crossing-over again.

Her breathing was light and airy, as though the weight of the world laid on anyone's shoulders but her own. I smoothed back her hair, feeling slightly happy by this. Complexion back to that of a normal, healthy person and a restful night. Destroying the server had wiped her clean of the fever. By the time she woke up in the morning it would have been nearly entirely gone.

I tried so hard to just lie back and go to sleep but it couldn't work that way. I twisted and turning in the least disturbing ways possible to no disturb Jess's slumber. No position could relieve me of my heartache however.

The knowledge that Jess would be fine should have been enough to help me sleep better but obviously I couldn't. Because I kept remembering that when we were released, it would be the _six _of us together. Never had the figure 1 seemed so significant.

**Okay so um…don't kill me! Stay with the story! Trust me, it's going to have a happy ending. None of my stories will ever have a sad ending, that's just not my thing. Believe me, I don't have the heart to end it tragically. So please stay. Only like 2 more chapters.**

**Read and review! Nothing more to request in this story since it's almost done but maybe if you have an idea for a one-shot you could say it. Okay, have a Fantasmic Thanksgiving, everyone! :)**


	15. The Best News EVER!

**Straight to the point! GO READ! Oh, but I'm so happy with myself for getting one up this weekend! Okay go! I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Philby's P.O.V**

I woke up in the bed, almost as though I hadn't at all, however. I didn't move any more than I had in my sleep other than my eyes that shifted to glance around the room.

I could tell immediately that I wasn't in Willa's room anymore. They must have found me, to them unconscious, when they came to get her, and taken me back to my own room.

My heart sank deeper into the black hole of sorrow consuming me, so much that spagetification would take its toll and rip it to shreds. I was alone, completely, utterly, and entirely. And I was glad to have such solitude. I couldn't put everything in perspective with the distraction of another presence in the room. In addition, if I were to have a plummeting break down, I would prefer that nobody be there to watch.

_Oh, what a spectacle. Poor, disordered boy, crying over his deceased girlfriend._ Of course, she had always been more than that to me. I loved her beyond all conditions, lifting her up onto the highest pedestal of time so that the entire world may bask in her inner and outer beauty.

Story books lie. Fairy-tales lie. Disney movies lie.

There is no happy ending after someone dies. At least, to me there never could be one. Not without her. Never without her.

Starving at an emotional level, it felt as though, in the little time that past, my heart had gone half way through eating itself. And how long could someone last as an autophagy of their own soul?

I stared, long and hard, at the lights above me. Clean, pure, and white. Godly, dragging me to the heavens. Maybe I'd meet her there. One thing would be different about her, however. A gold ring above her head, and full wings. Shine once again but in a different glory, angelic aura and all.

The hospital room was small, enough so that the echo of the monitor sounded like alarms in my silence. Beside me bed, the curtains of the window were drawn, something I didn't necessarily feel happy about. If she had to be gone, I wanted to at least be able to stare out into the night sky and imagine her amongst equally radiating beauties; the stars.

When the lights finally went off, I checked my watch for the time, wondering why they had even be on so early in the morning. But I figured that nothing important enough to be fixated on.

The darkness swallowed me, quickly, and I was nearly unable to make out the outline of my hands in front of my face. Even that was only granted by the tiny flickering red and green lights on the machinery that slowly drove me nuts.

At one point, however, I could not tell between the reality, when my eyes were open, or the unreal, when my eyes were closed. Everything was just black. Pitch black.

Without a trance of happiness to gleam spontaneously and brighten the world, no remnant of past beauty or light.

The bed beneath me was nor soft nor inviting. Yet, I grabbed the arm rests forcefully, fearful that the even less welcoming darkness around me would suck me in and never let me out. And once that happened, there was no turning back. At least in the bed I could dream about her.

Had I known the previous time I'd held her that it would have been my last, I would have done so with unstoppable passion, not feeling embarrassed when caught by the others, but instead, pulling her in even closer. I would have told her, and the others, before her goodbye-less departure, that I loved her with all my heart. I hope she knew I did.

…

"Phil?" I heard someone say quietly. "Philby?" Not even bothering to suppress a groan, I ignored them the best I could.

"Get up!" Another person shouted, pushing me to the floor.

"Jess, cut it out." I grumbled.

"Well, if you just listened I wouldn't have had to push you out." She countered as I stood up.

Charlene had a huge smile on her face. "What?" She just shook her head, too happy by whatever it was to even respond.

"Follow us." Jess smirked, holding back an equally large smile. She grabbed hold of my arm, yanking hard when I didn't move. "Come on!"

"Why?" I just wanted an answer, but I began to figure I wasn't going to get one.

"It's a surprise, jeez!" She laughed at me. I didn't understand how she could laugh at a time like this.

I yanked my arm away from her. "Unless I get an answer, I'm not going anywhere." She stopped in her trail. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"This isn't a game, Philby." Charlene flashed me a toothy smile. "This is reality."

**1 hour earlier**

Charlene's P.O.V

Jess, Amanda, and I sat together in my room. Everything felt so doom and gloom for a while. But Amanda brightened the mood. After a few minutes, we were gossiping, telling stories, playing truth or dare like everything was normal.

"So you and Finn? Back together?" I asked.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Well, that was quick!" Jess, laughed. "Didn't you just fight, like, yesterday? And then make up yesterday?"

"When you like someone a lot, Jess, it doesn't make a difference. You can feel sorry the second it comes out of your mouth. You wouldn't know that because you go out with that sleaze Rob."

"Psh, he's not a sleaze."

"Oh, no. He just dresses like one, has grades like one, talks like one, acts like one…Shall I go on."

"Say all you want about him, but he's got access to all the cool parties." _Oh, no. Jess did you _really _just say that to Mandy?_

"What kind of parties?" Amanda said, not missing a beat.

Jess realized her mistake immediately. "Um, you know, just the usual. Nerdy mostly. I mean, I do go to Edgewater High."

Deciding maybe I should save her, but before I could cut in so Amanda wouldn't question her further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" I said, glancing at them for assurance. They shrugged. Finn and Maybeck came in. They seemed nervous and on edge.

"You guys okay?" Jess asked.

"What do you think? Maybeck snapped.

"Sorry." My jaw almost dropped all the way to the floor. I had never _ever _heard Jess apologize to Maybeck. For anything. And with no sarcasm.

"What's wrong, babe?" Amanda kissed Finn's cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat down.

"Willa's-"

"We were all there. We know." She said, quietly.

"But if they can kill her, they can do it to any of us. They're not just going to stop now. And they know that killing her is a shock to us, and they'll take this opportunity to attack. Especially, since most of us are in the hospital."

"They can't just come to a hospital and attack us, Finn. They're weaker when they're not in the parts and they're not going to risk it."

I shifted on the bed, picturing the O.T.'s coming to the hospital. "What if they do?" I asked, my voice quavering slightly.

"They won't, Char." Maybeck held my hand. I blushed, looking down at the floor. I think it might take a while to get used to the whole dating thing.

"You can't guarantee that. You know you can't. And if they do? What if they get one of us? I couldn't live with myself if someone else got hurt."

"We won't let them. Even if they come, we'll be ready." Finn stated, a little overconfident in what seemed like a fair opinion. "They're not getting any of us."

"But, Finn-"

"No, Charlie. Don't go overthinking this. We're not going to let them. Right guys?" All the other nodded their heads vigorously. Maybeck's grip tightened and he smiled at me warmly, enough to make me have to smile right back despite my despondency.

"Where's Philby?" I asked, suddenly realizing the absence of the red-head.

"Still in his room. We figured he'd probably want some alone time for a while." Finn responded.

"What? No. We should be there for him." Jess insisted.

"Sorry to break it to you, but guys aren't like girls. We don't want to be surrounded and comforted when we're upset about something."

"No, she's right. And who's to say all boys think alike?" I said, getting up to go find Philby's room. Amada and Jess followed me.

"Guys, stop, I really think we should just give him some space." Maybeck said.

"What room is he in?" I asked Finn, completely ignoring Maybeck's comment.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." He responded.

"Fine, I'll just ask." But before I could get far, someone grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Maybeck! Let go of me!" I snapped.

"Quiet, now. We're in a hospital." He clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle my shouts. I groaned, annoyed how much of a child he could be at times. As able as he to stoop to such a level, I licked his hand.

"Hah, I can't even remember the last time I washed my hands." I knew he was joking, but I muttered an ew anyways, out of instinctive revulsion. Then I bit his hand.

"Ow." He pulled back, giving me just enough time to get away and run down the hall to the elevator. Amanda and Jess, who had been similarly held back by Finn, were right on my trail.

"See you later." We laughed, pressing the button to go down as they stood aggravated that they had barely missed the doors as they closed.

When we got downstairs we went up to the lady at the front desk. Well, more ran than anything. We must've looked like a pack of loons.

"Where's Dell Philby?"

She looked up from her book at us, then back to the book hesitantly, like she didn't want to put it down. It reminded me of Willa. I almost started to cry again.

The lady started typing away on her computer and I tapped impatiently at the floor, knowing the boys were going to catch up to us soon. "Um, 214."

"Thanks." I called back to her, as we were already on our way to the elevator when Maybeck and Finn emerged from the stairs and came at us.

"Run!" I giggled, shouted at the other girls. We got to the elevator and repeated what had happened moments ago, going to the second floor. When there was a ding and the doors opened I sped out so hurriedly I hadn't noticed someone in front of me and I bumped into them, knocking both of us down.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly. Behind me, Amanda and Jess were holding back their laughter. It wasn't until I pushed myself up and looked at the person I'd knocked into that I was struck by sudden familiarity.

"Mark?"

"Hey, Charlene." Willa's brother responded with a smile. "Funny running into you." I wasn't humored by his joke. "I've just spent the entire night going to every hospital in Orlando to find Willa because you didn't tell me where she was."

"Yeah, well, I had other things to worry about at the moment." I didn't know what other way to break it to him, so I just went out and said, "Either way, she's not here."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's…Willa's dead. She died last night when they pulled the plug."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Hey, guys, will y-" Finn and Maybeck stopped in their trails at the sight of Mark.

"Hi, I'm Mark, Willa's brother." He held out a hand for them to shake but neither made a move.

"Yeah, we've met before." Finn said. "I'm sorry to tell you but Willa's gone."

Mark laughed. "No. You guys are confused. Let me explain."

And so he told us everything. As it turns out this is how the story went. After I hung up, he called his mom and demanded that she tell them to not pull the plug. A few threats were exchanged, but in the end she had agreed and called the doctors. They instantaneously stopped the procedure. What I still didn't get was then why she passed out and seemed so …dead.

But we found it more important to go get Phil and discuss the rest later. I knew he'd be ecstatic. I, myself, was ready to bounce off the walls with joy.

**Okay so there you go. I'm so glad I could get one up this weekend. Haha, I hope you liked it! Please R, R, and R! All will be explained, trust me!**


	16. And lots of kissing?

**12/17/12**

**Just gonna get on with it. Prize inside found at the end!**

**Amanda's POV…**  
We all RAN down the hall, like we never have before. We ignored the 'Hey, Slow down's' or 'what are you doing's'… nothing mattered right now. Nothing but Willa.  
"HEY!" we heard a lady scream. Philby had his hand on the door handle. We were so close. So close…  
"Ma'am, please, we-"  
"I'm sorry, you can't go in there. She's on life support. She had to be sedated last night, and she's severely dehydrated."  
"WHAT!?" I screeched. Then I whispered… "Finn! You did destroy it, didn't you?"  
"Yes! Philby did!"  
"Ma'am, are you sure? She should be… I mean, we heard she's getting better."  
The lady narrowed her eyes, and looked down at the clipboard.  
"Hm. She is off life support, dear. But she still had to be sedated, and she's now on an IV drip to hydrate her."  
"Sedated?" Charlie whispered. The worry in her voice was close to being sadness, and I grabbed her hand.  
"It was the weirdest thing." The nurse nodded. "She just… around 11:45 she just started thrashing and screaming. Still unresponsive to outside stimuli! It was… A medical wonder, let me tell you that. And at 12, she kind of… sprung out of the coma. She sat up, panting, and hysterical. Something about her friends in danger. Must've been some nightmare." She finished.  
"Can we see her, then!?" Philby said anxiously.  
"One at a time, yes. And don't stress her out to much. Remember, we still have no clue what caused this."  
"…Right… We're still confused, too…" Finn mumbled.  
"Just one? Miss, please! We won't stress her out!" Charlie whispered.  
"I'm sorry. Just one. Also keep in mind she's sleeping. So be quiet."  
Philby sighed. The nurse nodded, and walked away, down the hall.  
"Alright.. One of us." Philby sighed. "Charlie, go ahead. She's your little sister."  
Most of us nodded or mumbled 'yeah…'. It was fair. Those two were really close. Charlie's face lit up. She started for the door, but stopped.  
"Wait…" She whispered. "No. Not me. Philby should go."

"Me?"  
"No, the other Phil-"  
"Shut up…" Philby smiled. "Thanks, Char."  
"Make it quick, Philbo. She was my sister before she was your girlfriend." Charlie laughed.  
"Okay, five minutes, I-"  
"I'm kidding. Take as long as you want. Now go!" She laughed.  
He smiled, and walked into the room.

**Willa's POV…**  
"Wills…"  
"Wills. Come on."  
"Babe, it's just a nightmare. I'm here. I've got you"  
I shot up out of my sleep, sitting up so fast that I got dizzy. I was breathing heavily, sweating, and freezing.  
"Where's Jess!" was the first thing out of my mouth. Someone was on the bed next to me, arm around me, hand on my stomach, trying to calm me down. Someone warm.  
"Shh… Willa, she's fine. She's worried about you. We all are. You scared me so much…" came a smooth, reassuring voice.  
"Phil?" I let my eyes adjust to the light. I looked up to see Philby's comforting smirk.  
"Hey." He whispered softly.  
"Philby… What happened? Where am I? Is everyone alright!?"  
"Willa." He whispered. "Everything is fine. Everything."\  
"Everyt-"  
"Everything." He whispered, kissing me on the head, then the lips.  
I nodded, resting my head on his chest. We lay like that in silence for a while… it was nice.  
"Thanks, Philby. For saving me." I whispered.  
"Anytime." He laughed. "How are you feeling?"  
"So tired…" I mumbled.  
"Tired, but otherwise…?"  
"Otherwise?" I thought for a second. "Really sore."  
"That's probably from the fight." He smiled sadly. "Which reminds me, Charlie's probably worried sick. I should let her come in here, now. Only one at a time, apparently." He mumbled.  
He started to get up.  
"No! Wait…"  
"Are you okay?" He whispered quickly.  
"I'm fine…" I said. "But I want you to… please stay."  
"I promise I'll come back, I mean, but I-"  
I cut him off by kissing him. It lasted a long time. It was great, it was long, it was overdue. And passionate. Like we hadn't seen each other in years. It felt like we hadn't, too. How long was I in the coma?  
It ended, all too soon. And we sat, staring at each other for a few seconds. And he leaned forward abruptly, putting us right back where we were.

Amanda's POV…  
"Ugh! How long could he possibly take!" Charlie mumbled.  
I laughed.  
"Give them time! For Christ's sake, she was dead a few hours ago!" Jess laughed.  
"I know! That's why I want to see her!" Charlie mumbled. She stood up, dusting off her pants.  
"Charlie…" I laughed.  
She rolled her eyes and put her hand on the door.  
"Should I see what's up?" She looked at me.  
"No." I laughed.  
She turned the handle and peaked in. Abruptly, she pulled out her head and slammed the door.  
"Whoa! I did not need to see that!" she mumbled.  
"What!" Maybeck said quickly.  
"They're… ew…making out… ew…"  
We laughed at her.  
"Amanda…" Finn whispered. He hadn't spoken in a while.  
I looked up.  
"Can we… Uh… Talk?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Talk." I heard Maybeck laugh. "Codename for-"  
"Oh, shut up." Jess laughed.  
I followed Finn down the hallway to the empty waiting room.  
"Amanda…" he mumbled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Amanda, I'm sorry. I real-"  
"Finn,-"  
"No. Listen. I need to explain myself. I was a total idiot and I have to make it better... Amanda, you are beautiful. You are the world's best girlfriend, and I love you. I can't imagine not being able to hug you, or cheer you up, or laugh with you… I couldn't stand the thought of… You… with another person. I'm so sorry… Amanda, I should have trusted you. I was stupid and naïve."  
I smiled at him.  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" I chuckled. He seemed hurt. "But I love you. And that is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry everything's going wrong… I'm a terrible leader, huh?"  
"No. Not at all. You can't help that Willa and Jess got sick. It's not your fault, Finn, do you understand me?"  
He nodded slightly.  
"I don't like when you blame yourself for this. You can't help it."  
"I know… I just hate seeing…. My friends… in pain, you know?"  
I nodded. I kissed his forehead. He chuckled a little.  
"What?" I smirked.  
"You had to go on your tip-toes to reach my forehead."  
"Oh shut up." I laughed. He pulled me into another hug.

**Charlie's POV…**  
"Oh don't even deny it, hun, you loved every second of it." I laughed.  
"Oh, I'm not denying that. That was great." Willa laughed.  
I crinkled my nose.  
"I'm telling you to stop making fun of me… You're just jealous I have a boyfriend and you don't." she laughed.  
I smiled a little, observing Willa in front of me. It was a sad, scary sight. There was that thing… under her nose, the little tube that helps her breathe, I think. There were Wires connecting to random points on her head, measuring her brain waves, still there from when she had been in the coma. There were needles connected to wires going into her arms at various points. Inner elbow, inner wrist, and-this one looked painful- the back of her left hand.  
"How… how do you feel?" I whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"How do you feel? I mean, you're still hooked up to all this stuff…" I gestured to the machines and wires around her.  
"Oh, these? Don't worry, Char. I don't need them. I could probably take em' all out right now…" she mumbled, grabbing one of the wires.  
"No! Don't!" I said quickly. She looked up at me, smiling. She wasn't ever going to. "Oh, you little brat."  
She giggled, and it reminded me how glad I was to have her around. When I thought I'd lost her… I was a wreck.  
"I love you, Wills, you're my little sis. You know that, right?"  
She laughed.  
"Charlie, I promise you I'm not going die. Not anytime soon, anyway." She smiled.  
"I know…. but… You never know. You really… Don't know.." I muttered.  
"Well." She whispered. "I try to stay away from extremely depressing thoughts like that. But I do love you, big sis."  
I laughed.  
"Why thank you. Now as much I hate it, I gotta give someone else a turn with you." I laughed. "I'll seeya later."  
I hugged her, rubbing her back a little before letting go and walking towards the door.  
"Charlie?" I heard. I turned around.  
"Yeah, hun?"  
"You're… C-covered in… Bandages?" She muttered. She must not have noticed till now… it was kind of dim in the room. She was crying. "I'm sorry!"  
"Willa, sorry for what?" I whispered. I sat on the bed again, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a hug.  
"You g-got hurt. Helping me…. I'm sorry!" she whispered.  
"Willa, it's in no way your fault."  
"Thank you." She smiled at me, tears in her eyes.  
"No, Willa. No thanks needed, you'd do the same. It's what friends are for, what family's for!" I laughed, pulling her into another hug.  
She smiled and we stayed like that for a couple minutes.  
"Alright. Send in the next victim." She laughed, sniffling, and wiping her eyes.  
"You want Manda or Jess?"  
"Uh, I dunno. Surprise me." She muttered, smiling.  
"How bout I send Mandy in? She's worrying herself sick." I muttered.  
"She shouldn't be. I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine-"  
"I am fine." she whispered. "Remember? The server's gone."  
"Willa."  
"Charlie." She mocked.  
"Just.. take it easy, kay? I don't like seeing you in a hospital bed, kid."  
She smiled, and I gave her one more hug.  
I opened the door.  
"Alrighty, who's… Oh, hey Jess. Where's everyone?"  
"Food court for Maybeck and Phil, and Amanda and Finn are probably in the bathroom making out." Jess muttered. "How's Wills?"  
"She's fine, or so she says."  
"She's still hooked up to the machines." I muttered, allowing myself to worry now, since I was out of the room.  
"Charlie, she is fine. We destroyed the server. If she wasn't fine, I wouldn't be fine. And I feel great. My throat's just a little scratchy."  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Charlie I'm fine. Willa's fine, everyone's okay, okay?" she laughed.  
"Alright, well. Go ahead, go see her." I smiled.  
Her face lit up, and she ran into the room.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Okay. They're fine. I told myself. All fine. Everyone's great.

I actually believed it for once. I smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" I heard someone laugh.  
"Oh! Jeez, you scared me half to death, Maybeck."  
"I try." He smirked.  
"That's so nice of you, you know?" I mumbled.  
He laughed. "Whoa, was that sarcasm I heard?"  
I laughed. "Maybe?"  
He shook his head.  
"So how's everybody?"  
"Willa, you mean?"  
"Yeah, and Jess."  
"I was just talking to Willa. She says she feels fine." I said. "And Jess said her throat's scratchy, but it's nothing to worry about."  
Maybeck nodded. "And you?"  
"Me?"  
"Well, at the beginning of the night, you were a sobbing, nervous wreck. Middle of the night you were a sobbing, bleeding, mess. And now… You don't exactly seem happy."  
"How could I be happy? My two best friends, my sisters, are-"  
"Fine. They're fine." Maybeck said. He grabbed my shoulders. "You saved them."  
"We saved them." I whispered.  
Maybeck smirked, and nodded. "We did. They're fine."  
"They're fine." I whispered, a little hypnotized. Why? What, suddenly I can't be close to Maybeck without blushing?  
Oh my god, I'm blushing!  
Can he tell?  
He smirked.  
Yeah, he can tell.  
But before I could think on it more, he kissed me. On the lips.  
And it turned into a full-on makeout session. It wasn't until my back was pressed against the wall, and Maybeck was pressed against me, that we realized.  
"Excuse me! This is a hospital! Not your bedroom!" came a raspy, cranky voice. We broke apart, and stared, terrified, at the tiny nurse that was yelling at us.  
"Do you know how many germs are in your mouth at any given point! Swapping spit is not proper in a hospital!" she yelled.  
I realized my and Maybeck were holding hands, and barely listened to the rest of it. That is, until…  
"And must I give you two 'the talk'? What are you, sixteen? And I have to give you 'the talk' already? Children these days. You see, make sure to use pr-"  
"OH god, no! NOPE! BYE! We don't need that, thank you!" I yelled, turning to escape.  
We practically ran down the hall.

**Jess' POV…**  
Me and Willa sat, laughing hysterically, in front of the door. I had, uh, dragged the machines that she was hooked up to, to the door when we realized Maybeck and Charlie were getting yelled at (DON'T TELL). Besides, I'll just put them back when this is done.  
"And must I give you two 'the talk'? What are you, sixteen? And I have to give you 'the talk' already? Children these days. You see, make sure to use pr-"  
"OH GOD, NO!" was all we heard before we broke out into hysterical laughter, too loud to hear anything outside.  
We were each laughing so hard we were crying.  
That is, until we realized one of the nurses standing over us.  
"Ahem."  
"Uh… Hi?" I muttered, looking at the thousand-dollar machines I had moved like they were plastic, and looked up at the nurse.  
I gave my best innocent smile.  
"So…. Lunchtime?" Willa muttered. I tried to hold back my laughter, to no avail.  
The nurse glared at me.

…

Alright, guys. This is Kingdom-Keepers-rule. (O.O …PLOT TWIST!) Yup, it's me! You see, Me and Clouds here decided we'd change it up a little! haha, so I hope you liked it.  
And I know it doesn't even COMPARE with Neon Clouds' other AMAZING chapters in this story… but, hey, I tried. Haha!  
Review!?

**Okay so I'm gonna try and clarify what just happened...KKrules and I have decided to trade places for an update. That is, I update Movie Adventure and she updates Glitch. In which case, if the next update of Movie Adventure is bad, don't complain to her. It'll be my fault it's awful since she's like phenomenal! So, yeah, please review!**


	17. Fin (as in the end)

**So this is it. This is the end. 17 chapters. 43,010 words. 132 reviews. 3,662 views. 10 favorites. 12 alerts. Countless amazing fans! I'd love to thank everyone who followed and read Pyretic Glitch or any of my stories. You guys are what keeps me going and make me smile every day.**

**Here's to everyone that's ever reviewed: **kingdom-keepers-rule,** Keeper 8, **starfire1517, **Kingdom Kid, Critic, **AmandaKK1524, **her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks, **abrocks, **Whoaaah review,** **Romione101, kk7, Xion98, cgirl16, disneykk, KingdomKeepersForever1, Raz Master, Miranda Critic, , Wolf's Willow, Heio, Ensia, Savanna, midnight125, Hey, Picture, piece of my mind, hey, Kitty in Boots, Sam, kittycatsrule, Guest123468999, yay, Lily, and 15 counted Guests.**

**Though I thank you all greatly, I give the biggest thanks to kingdom-keepers-rule who has been an amazing helper, editor, and friend throughout this journey of mine! She's also a Fantasmic writer, one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of reading since I found fanfiction, but is too modest to say so.**

**And to those who have read and liked but never spoke up! And to anyone I've missed! Hope, you stay with me longer! :)**

Finn's P.O.V

"What's gonna happen now?" Amanda asked, quietly.

We were in the food court now. Amanda, Philby, and I sat at the table in the corner as to not be overheard by the other people. It was my understanding that Jess was with Willa at the moment and Maybeck was with Charlene, waiting for his turn.

"Well, I guess we won't be getting any trouble from the O.T.'s in a while. Hopefully, the O.T.K's follow suit." I said. "I just wish that we could contact Wayne so that we can talk to him."

As if on cue, my phone began to ring. I checked the caller i.d. and found that it was, in fact, Wayne who was calling. "Dang, that's creepy. The old man's got skills." Amanda muttered.

I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Finn. It's Wayne."

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." I put the speakerphone on and set the phone on the table. "Okay, talk."

"Hello, children."

"Hey, Wayne!" We shouted, simultaneously. I guess we were all just sort of excited to finally be able to speak to him again.

"It's come to my attention you've come by a little trouble in the past few days."

"Just another life-death situation. No biggie." Philby muttered.

"And so, I immediately arranged a flight back to Orlando."

"Really, you're back?" Amanda asked, eager.

"Yes, and I was hoping that you might come to my apartment as soon as you possibly can."

"What's wrong? Is there some kind of emergency?" I asked. He replied no. So I asked him why he sounded so urgent.

"There's just some things that I would like to discuss with you children. I have to go now, we'll speak later."

"Bye, Wayne." I ended the call and put my phone away. For a moment, we just sat, staring at the table. "What do you think's going on?"

"I don't know. But as long as it doesn't involve being stuck with you people. I mean, I love you and all but I'm sorry. I've been with the seven of you for the past few days 24/7 and I just need a short break." Amanda laughed.

Maybeck's P.O.V

Charlene and I ran off when the nurse confronted us. Well, more like she ran off and I followed. Afterwards, we just stayed a while together, talking and laughing. No more kissing. Well maybe just a little. That is, until a pesky little nuisance came and found us.

"Maybeck, it's your turn." Jess said, yanking us apart. "I think you've had enough PDA for a while."

I rolled my eyes and winked at Charlene while she giggled as Jess dragged me away. Once we got to the room, I opened the door and walked in. I found that she was asleep. I recalled the nurses say that she might fall asleep in the middle of the day because she was tired, and to wake her up if this happened so that she could readjust to normal sleeping patterns.

"Come on, Wills. We're supposed to have some kind of comforting, loving exchange. Can't do that if you're asleep." She didn't react. "Willa?" I tried, a little louder. Still, no reaction.

I froze. "Willa?" I shook her, but she still didn't move. "Oh god. Willa!" I yelled. Was the room spinning? No. "Wills, please wake up. Jess, she's not waking up!"

Nobody came in. I figured she and Charlene must have gone to join the others for lunch. Great. My nerves spiked. I was anxious and panicky. I paced the room for a moment, trying to think of what to do.

What if she was in a coma again? What if we didn't destroy the server and it was happening again? Or if the O.T.'s fixed it and now they were coming back, fighting harder and stronger?

It wasn't my fault right? I came in and she was already like this? They couldn't pin this on me. Would they, though?

Then I remembered what Finn had done back at the apartment. I leaned over the bed, veered my hand back and slapped her. Then I felt something smack me across the face really hard.

"Ugh." I moaned, rubbing my jaw. Willa sat up and glared at me. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Hm. Maybe it had something to do with the growing red mark on my face." She replied.

"Sorry." I said.

"What happened? Did he fall for it?" Jess came running in.

Willa smirked, "Let's just say, we didn't get the results we were expecting."

"Wait, what? This was a prank?" I felt my face grow hot with anger.

"Psh, duh. Just consider it revenge for all the times you've played jokes on us." Jess simpered leaving the room.

"I thought you were in a coma again. That was a cruel joke." Her smile faltered, and her expression changed to one of guilt. "But it was pretty clever. Jess thought of it?"

Willa laughed. "Nope, all me. I've been taking notes while the master was at work." She nudged me.

I smirked. "Well, I am the King of Pranks aren't I?" She rolled her eyes, mumbling something about 'obnoxious narcissist'.

"So…you and Charlie, huh?" She grinned.

"Oh, man. You know already?"

"I've overheard a little bit of this and a little bit of that. The paparazzi is going to be all over you guys now."

"I guess." It was nice to talk to her again. She and Jess, the babies of the group, like our little sisters. Sure, I love to tease them, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like without them. "You know, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Amanda's P.O.V

"You and Finn are back together! Finn and Mandy! Finn and Mandy!" Willa teased in a singy-songy voice. "Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up. Charlie told me what you and Phil were doing when you two were alone." This shut her up immediately, as she sat up in the bed, cheeks burning red. I nearly cracked-up at her face. "Now should I start to question what happened back in the apartment."

"Amanda! Nothing happened!" She shrieked, slapping my arm. I laughed.

"I know. Jeez, you can't take a joke." For a moment, she gave me a weird look. "What?"

"I don' know. Is something bugging you? You look upset."

"Well," I said. "It's not the most pleasant of things to find your best friend in a hospital bed, just the night before thinking that she was dead."

"Yeah, but you know I'm fine now. And so is Jess. So you don't have to worry about that."

"I know. I guess it's just Finn. He keeps talking about what a horrible leader he is."

"You're kidding right? He's like the best leader ever!"

I shrugged. "He doesn't see it apparently." I looked at the clock. "Oh, it's getting late. We should be wrapping it up, huh?"

She sighed. "Who's the next victim?"

"Finn. I think he's the last one. You would have to suffer our presence for much longer."

"Thank the lord. It's a great burden than you could imagine."

"Hey!"

"Jeez, you can't take a joke." I rolled my eyes, leaning down to give her a hug.

"See you tomorrow, kid."

Willa's P.O.V

"Finn, would you listen to me? Just hear me out."

"Nope. Sorry, but you're lying. And I get it. You're my friend, so you kind of feel like you can't insult me, but seriously you have to admit the truth. I'm an awful leader."

"That's not true."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"No, it's not. You're a great leader. You-"

"Stop lying, Willa. If I was a good leader-" I grabbed my sweatshirt off the table and shoved it in his face, holding it over his mouth.

"Shut up and listen. You are the greatest leader ever. I'm not going to say you're perfect but you know how to keep us from falling apart and how to make up a plan no matter what the situation is. Even though I'm a nerd and I'm totally in love with the Avengers, I can still honestly say that _that_ is the best super power there is."

He yanked the sweatshirt away from his face. "Jeez, next time can't you think of a way to keep me quiet that still allows me to breath."

I laughed. "Nope, that's what you get for being so difficult."

"Well, thanks, you always know what to say."

I gave him an oh-so-very-modest grin. "I have a way with words. Just another reason for my awesomeness."

"Sure, whatever you say, kid. I gotta go. Our parents found out that we were lying the whole time and they aren't so happy about it."

"Have fun." I muttered sarcastically. He shook his head, knowing he needed a miracle to not get grounded. Then, he grabbed his jacket and started towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Wait, Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Remember" I paused for dramatic effect. "You are beautiful in every single! Words can't bring you down! Oh no. So don't you bring me down today!" He rolled his eyes and I laughed out loud.

Philby's P.O.V

I was waiting nervously at my empty house for about thirty minutes when I heard the front door slam closed. "Sneaking off! Lying to us! Dell Philby, I thought you were above this kind of behavior."

"Mum, I-"

"Don't interrupt me! Your father and I thought you were at Finn's house for spring break. We took a vacation for just the two of us thinking you were all right. Then we find out the seven of you have been off somewhere else this entire time UNSUPERVISED! This is unacceptable!"

My father didn't seem to have anything to add to her rampage so I figured it was my turn to speak "Please, can I say my side of –"

"You're hurt. I listened to the message from the hospital!"

"Mum, I'm fine, I can assure you. It was Willa and Jess who were mostly in trouble. They had one-oh-five fevers! Charlene was beat up as well. I think I'm the least of our worries at the moment."

Her face was beet red with rage. "I was tolerant of this whole Keeper business as long as you could trust us enough to tell us the truth!"

"I'm so sorry. I promise, from now on, I will always tell you what we're up to."

She sighed, calming down some. "Well, as long as you're okay. How are the girls?"

I smiled. She was protective, sure, but she knew the priorities too.

Finn's P.O.V

"Lucky you," I mumbled. "My mom was cool about it but my dad ready to kill me. He spent about an hour shouting at me. But at least I'm not grounded."

"Since I'm not hurt or anything, my aunt was so chill. She just asked me to make sure I didn't sleep in the same room as the girls." We laughed as the girls scooted down the couch away from him.

"Ms. Nash was just like, 'Well as long as you weren't here, whatever.' Isn't she such a sweetheart?" Jess commented.

"My mom _freaked_. She took away my computer for the next week. Not grounded though." Charlene cheered.

"So, you're calendars are blank for the most part?" Wayne asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? Please tell me you're not sending us on some kind of Disney trip." I complained.

"Something of the sort." He grinned as we groaned. "But I believe I have some explaining to do. I know that you have been worrying for the past few days about the man in the cloak you never heard from again, I just wanted to clear it out that you don't have to be alarmed about him."

"Why? Did you send him?" Willa asked.

"Yes, I did. And I'd assume you received the message." We nodded.

"What? Is he like a relative or something?"

"A colleague." Wayne responded. "He has something to do with why I gathered you here today." We all stopped a moment to listen. "He's putting up the money to pay for your trip."

"Doesn't Disney do that?"

"You would assume but no, Disney only pays for work related trips. This is entirely vacation purposes."

"Really?" This seemed to get our attention, seeing as we all really wanted a break.

"Yes, how does the Bahamas sound to you?"

Amanda and Charlene squealed. Jess jumped up with joy. Willa screamed. Philby, Maybeck and I high-fived. "When are we going?"

"Tonight. I've already talked to your parents about it. Of course, I'll be supervising, but only at the hotel. You can do whatever you want during daytime. And it's for the rest of the spring break." We all just sat there, with our mouths hanging open. "Well, get on out of here to go home and pack!"

We basically ran out of the apartment, calling back a loud thank you to Wayne.

"This is going to be epic!" Jess chanted.

…

"A toast, to being healthy, O.T.-free, and to being here together, as a family!" I raised my cup of sparkling cider. We all sat in the girl's suite, playing truth or dare, after a long day at the beach.

"Huzzah!" The others recited.

"So much for getting a short break from you guys." Amanda mumbled. We all laughed.

"Love you, too."

**The end of my first multi-chap ever! I am so sad right now, but I know there's a lot of writing ahead of me. Okay yeah, yeah I know, really cheesy ending. But that's all I could think of. Vote yay or nay for a one-shot of their vacation at the Bahamas. Oh and that weird part with Willa singing to Finn, it's just my absolutely AMAZING friend always does that to me when I bash on myself and I do it to her.**


End file.
